Samurai Jack: The Sword Awakens
by Stone-Man85
Summary: Fifty years had passed since the Samurai was thrown into the future by Aku. The Samurai has disappeared and Aku would reign supreme. A band of heroes must find the Samurai and return him to the past... to undo the Evil that is Aku. Redo of Season 5 and beyond.
1. A Long Time Ago

**Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Jack; it is the sole property of Cartoon Network and Genndy Tartakovsky. Original Characters are of my own design. I wasn't satisfied with how Season 5 had become, so I've decided to tweak it out a bit. Make it more dramatic and more of an Opera-type story… much like Star Wars.**

* * *

 _Long ago in a distant land, far, far away…_

 _Aku, the Shapeshifting Wizard of Darkness unleashed an unspeakable evil across the land._

 _But a samurai warrior, the prince of the land that he had pillaged and ravaged, wielding a magic sword, stepped forth to oppose him._

 _Armed with the sword, the young samurai plunged into battle. Aku's power was no match for the sword, for it was forged by three ancient beings of pure magic, forged by the power of righteousness of the human spirit. Defeat for the Sorcerer was imminent._

 _But as the Feudel Lord once told his son, "Evil finds a way."_

 _Before the final blow was struck, Aku tore open a portal in time, and flung the Samurai into the future, where Aku's Evil was Law._

 _Now in the future, the Samurai sought out to return to the Past, and Undo the Evil that was Aku._

 _But finding a way back to the Past is a troubling and struggle-filled quest, with danger and evil lurking around. Saving the innocents also took greater priority to weaken Aku's forces and the Dark Wizard's influences. Truly, even in the future, the Samurai proved a thorn in Aku's side… and Aku to the Samurai as well, as he destroyed time gate after time gate, until only one was left. The Last Time Portal to be accessed._

 _Its fate unknown, but what was known was that not even the Samurai could defeat its mighty guardian._

 _And after that, just when the world needed him most… the Samurai vanished, along with the Sword of Legend._

 _Fifty years had passed, and Aku's power was growing again without the Samurai's interference, reaching further to conquer more than just Earth. Aku's ambition would never be satisfied and wouldn't stop with the stars. He would never stop until he reached beyond and ruled all of existence… as the new Supreme God._

 _Those who were inspired by the Samurai have built armies and resistance movements to try and stop the Immortal Evil as best they could. But none could even prevail to even get close to the Shapeshifting Wizard who had retreated and waited for his worthy foe to come out of his self-exile disappearance._

 _But no sign of the Samurai had been seen._

 _Some say that the Samurai had died of old age, and the sword lost forever._

 _But there are those who have not lost hope._

 _Some believe, that he would return to put an end to the battle that millennia had long since been started._

 _The one they called… Samurai Jack._

* * *

 **Samurai Jack: The Sword Awakens**


	2. Two Destinies Intertwined pt1

**Samurai Jack: The Sword Awakens**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Two Destinies Intertwined pt.1**

* * *

 **Earth**

 **The Future…**

 **The Future that is Aku**

The Earth's future was brought forth with catastrophe, devastation, and carnage brought down upon the innocent and weak, all because of a countless millennia reign of Tyranny, oppression, fear, and Evil. A reign brought down upon the immortal evil shapeshifting wizard known as Aku. Since the beginning of time, the Immortal Shapeshifting Wizard, Aku, had begun his ruthless quest to take over the Earth, plundering its resources as he saw fit. But it was still not enough, not fast enough. He used his powers to open ports across the galaxy so that he could take the riches of other worlds. As a consequential result, his unsavory affairs had brought intergalactic criminals, mindless stooges, and questionable mercenaries and bounty hunters alike onto the pitiful planet, making Earth a planet hard to live on. There was no way to defeat him. No hope at all.

Until the Samurai appeared. The Samurai known as Jack. Ever since he arrived, he fought against monster, machine, beast, or otherwise to lead to his goal of defeating Aku.

But fifty years later, the Samurai had disappeared between the time he arrived and the time that he vanished happened. Around the same time, Aku had disappeared from the public eye, possibly due to his enemy vanishing as well. The Immortal Wizard Aku still ruled the world, but the Samurai slipped into legends and rumors. Some believed Aku got lucky and killed him, keeping the Sword in his possession… and might have slipped into a slight depression knowing that his mortal enemy, his purpose, had been taken and was in a slump due to it. Others believed that time finally got to the Samurai, and that he died of old age. Nobody knows the truth, and some merely speculate on it and have given up on him returning.

And then there are those that took his legend and example, being inspired by his selflessness, courage, sacrifice, honor, the way of the Samurai, to the point of building Rebellions. Many have tried to take the fight to the Evil Wizard and have all but failed. Hope was slowly becoming a fleeting sentiment as the stalemate was stretched on what felt like an eternity compared to the time that Aku had taken to build his Dark and Merciless Empire of Darkness.

However, there were those that had not lost hope. They believed that Samurai Jack would return to defeat Aku and save the world, in the past, present, and future.

But hope wouldn't be enough to encourage to find him. There would have to be those to find him and remind the samurai of his destiny to defeat the evil Aku.

But what hero could possibly do such a thing? What destined individual… or individuals… could show or bring hope to the one that brought hope?

* * *

 **Location: Emojio Village**

The hope of the Emojio was a calm and lively valley of green hills and blue skies. It was a farming community that used windmills to help produce foods. The people themselves were humanoid but had light or aqua blue furry bodies, with black button noses, pointed ears, silky white hair, and two little antenna atop their heads. The harvest was plentiful and life among the village was peaceful. Although it wasn't a culture based on technology, they had something that could only be described as utopia. But even that wouldn't last forever.

KA-BOOM

Suddenly, an explosion erupted from the village, as screams and cries of panic echoed through the village. And then more explosions erupted throughout the village. The strong windmill that towered at the left side of the hillside toppled over like a tree cut down through the forest. Pillars and mushrooms of black smoke bellowed from the village and blackened the once blue skies. The village was under attack.

Running from the village was a young mother, carrying her newborn son in her left arm, while she held onto her young eleven year old daughter with her right hand. They were dressed in brown tattered dresses, possibly they were stripped down and put into rags when the village was invaded and almost taken prisoner, but escaped before anything else had happened. They were doing their best to get away from the unforeseen invaders that raided and destroyed their home; the mother doing her best to protect her children from the war and carnage that Aku's forces wrought everywhere they went. It didn't matter if they ran into the wilderness, it would at least provide a chance for her children's survival. Though sadly, they didn't get far, as the daughter looked behind her.

From the distance, but coming fast right at them, huge black mechanical beetle-designed robots were after them. They had black armor all over their bodies, two huge sharp black pincers in front of their faces, and red lifeless compound insect eyes that spotted the family fleeing. These were the Destroyer Beetle Drones, the infantry of Aku's robot army. Their little legs were no match for the two small insect legs as well as the front scythe arms that skittered across the ground, and then cut them off, like wolves circling their prey.

Nearly a full army swarm of the Beetle Drones denied their escape, continuously circling them in a cage of their own armored bodies. It was evident to the family that there wasn't an escape; holding each other for a fading sense of comfort, the family knew their time was up.

The mother knelt down to her daughter, gently tipping her chin up to her, as she closed her eyes. Once that happened, her antenna lit up, sparking electricity across one another, as words and the emjoi of a heart formed as her last words were spoke to her daughter, "I. Love. You."

The daughter grabbed her mother's hand and closed her eyes, responding with the same message, "I. Love. U2." She then gave her mother a final embrace, as she feared it would be the last one.

Her baby brother remained silent and his eyes shut, unaware of what was happening, as the drones stopped, all their compound eyes glowing right at them.

However, from the distant, something caused the drones to turn and face the distance. The Emojios looked as they heard the same noise. From the distance, they heard the silent but loud roar of a motorcycle engine coming from the hills. One of the Beetle Drones from the rear turned around and stood up on its hind legs, extending its scythe arms out ready for any incoming or foolish intruders or invaders.

The Emojio girl's antennas flashed, "?" curious as to what was going on or what was heading for them.

Then they saw it. The profile of a motorbike appearing out from the horizon, shrouded in the shadows, lit only by a single headlight. The Beetle Drones all responded as they stood up, raising their scythe bladed arms at the ready. As the unknown lone rider came closer, his features appeared more apparent, as did his bike.

The motor bike was armored up on the front and the back, with two powerful bulky wheels in front and back. The back sides appeared to have big black weaponry built into it looking like they were part of the engine. On the front was a small windshield with two horn-like handles for the rider to hold on. And mounted on the front was a single lone yellow head-light with a Spartan Mohawk on top like a crown.

The rider appeared to be a male in his build, possible twenties, slim with small muscle underneath from his build on the armor. His armor was stylized in a samurai kind of style, colored in Silver Mist Gray, with the under armor colored black on the arms, legs, neck and armpits. The armor was stylized in a bio-armor style but retained details of a Samurai Armor. He had strong metal gessan thigh protectors and back guard that hung from his waist going down to his knees with a loin shawl up front held by a black and brown belt, holstering a blaster on the right as well as a duffel pouch on the right thigh. His boots were silver mist gray on the inside but on the outside were black Kevlar under armor with two silver mist gray buckles. The ankles had silver mist gray ankle guards while the boots' toes, heels and ankles were in silver mist gray metal armored guards with the sides black Kevlar and the top tongue silver mist gray as well. He had Silver Mist Gray knee guards as well. His arms had the same metal on the outside of his biceps with black Kevlar on the inside, with his forearms in samurai styled kote gauntlet guards, while both wrists had bolt-like wrist guards, and his hands were in black Kevlar gloves with silver mist gray hand guards. The right shoulder appeared to have an Eastern Samurai touch, a large sode style shoulder guard, while the left shoulder was bio-mech designed with a shoulder neck guard, similar to a European knight's armor. He had a brown belt going down the chest and ab guard, both of which were designed bio-tech than eastern armor, with a collapsed staff piece strapped to his back, as well as what appeared to be a shoulder mounted plasma caster on his left shoulder. His helmet was Samurai Style, with arrow-shaped eyebrow visor pieces on the front with a sharp fin-like blade atop, and hiding his face was a silver gray Oni faceplate with blue eyes, a silver pointed downward nose, and a demonic black smile frozen on his face, acting as a smoke/poison gas respirator.

Before the Beetle Drones could act, the Rider acted first, as he pushed a button on the right steering handle. Popping on the right side, a cannon-sized rocket launcher fired a high-explosive rocket right at the first wave of Beetles before they made a move. Unable to split up or didn't have enough time to act, the rocket made impact with the first swarm, blowing a pass through the left flank, as the rider turned to make his way through before the beetle drones closed up the gap behind him, as he made it through the center towards the Emojio family. Once in the center, the rider then pressed a button on the left handle bar, and on the left side, a Gattling Gun popped out the left side, as he steered the bike to encircle the family in a protective donut move, keeping the Drones at bay. Once his donuts were in perfect fluid motion, he flicked the safety shield off the firing trigger button, and pushed it, firing at a rate of 1200 rounds per minute right at the Drones, showering them with full-metal jacket shell round with explosive cartridges, downing the black Beetle Drones. Their steel plating could do little protection, as the beasts were being downed, thinning the ranks as best they could… until the shells were spent, and all the drones saw now was an empty clicking sound and smoking barrels. Their opponent was out of heavy artillery; the time to strike was now.

The lone warrior stopped the donuts as the weapon holstered back in the sides. He then propped up his bike into a wheelie position. Suddenly, a set of metal spikes extended from within the front wheel. He revved up the bike, spinning both wheels dangerously, turning the front into a spiked wheel saw at a single charging Beetle Drone. It proved a fatal move for the robot, as the wheel came down, rapidly ripping the drone down to its lower body as the rider drove forward, using the remaining stump of the robot as a ramp, jumping upward and sending the rider and bike above everyone's heads, as the rider deployed a second set of spikes on the rear wheel, and proceeded to run over the other drones, riding atop them, ripping their exposed heads, shredding and crushing great numbers as the forces were coming down to dwindled single digits.

Though before any more of the drones fell, one drone got lucky and leapt forward, knocking the Samurai off his bike, it's leg blade wrapped around his waist. The Drone was close to taking him out, but it didn't think to disarm the warrior. He drew from his side a laser pistol, and aimed for the whole head. He fired a single plasma bolt, blowing off the whole drone's head. The drone's downed body crashed on the ground, as the warrior landed crouched style like an animal, as he holstered his pistol.

The drones were about to swarm him, but stopped, as they heard the noises of metal and part shifting. They turned to see the bike transforming before their eyes. And much to the surprise of the drones and the Emojio, it had become an eight foot robot. The rear had become the upper torso with the headlight becoming the head. The head was human shaped with the single headlight as the eye, with a Mohawk and two Mohawks as part of its jaw, with a grill for its mouth. The rear tire was built up to its back, with two exhaust pipes connected to the rear light shoulders to make it more Mecha anime-ish. Its legs were humanoid with the front tire split and formed the lower legs, with metal parts acting as the front toes, side stabilizers, and a small bit acting as an ankle.

The mecha looked to the drones, as he spoke in a calm and polite voice, "Hello. My name is OTTO, and I will be the one to smash you to cubes now."

And then launched forward, smashing a hole through one of the drones with just a punch. Some of the swarms piled on him, but the pile on his right flattened them like a stack of pancakes. Another came from behind to slash OTTO, but he kicked it, locking its face with his toes and ankle. The tire spun to life, as the spiked wheel tore through the drone, splitting it in half. The polite bike mech seemed to be taking down the drones with little to no problems.

The warrior spun around, firing a barrage of shots at the drones closest to him, while maintaining to protect the family. The light blue blasts cut through the bots with ease, blowing off limbs and heads, but ultimately turning them to metallic versions of swiss cheese. He holstered the gun again, and drew from his back a collapsed bo staff. He whipped it down to his right side, which extended it on both ends, the front end splitting into a jagged trident with a hook on the top, and on the back into a pronged fork prod end that sparked electricity. Now it had gone from a long range to a close quarters melee fight between man and machine vs Beetle drones. The remaining flank of beetles surrounded the warrior, as they sprung into action. The Warrior thrusted the trident end into one of the closer beetle drones, sticking it right into its gut. And with a twist, he yanked it out of the still functional drone, tearing out wires and leaving them exposed like organs freshly torn out.

The Emojio family stood in awe and shock of the technological gore and carnage from this scene, as the straggled charged all at once at the lone warrior. But so far, no avail, as they did not count on this human having such skill and combat talent against these drones. The samurai warrior ran the shock prod into another drone, hitting its power cell right away; it caused an overload as it spasmed and blew up, twitching around like a downed cockroach.

He swung his staff again with superb control and ease of skill, taking the limbs and heads off of all his enemies to follow. Until one lucky drone swiped at him, knocking him at the head, which sent him staggering back and his helmet flying off. The helmet on the ground, his face and identity was revealed to be a Caucasian boy of twenty-six, with dark brown shaggy hair up front in a bang framing the right side of his face, an antenna on the back, and two piercing glaring brown eyes glaring at the Beetle Drones.

The boy leapt at the two remaining drones as he cried out a battle cry, driving the trident end down into the head of the first drone, spraying oil out like a bloody sprinkler, and yanked off the head, as he leapt off the falling body. The drone, realizing it was outmatched, was about to retreat, until its head was crushed by two hands from OTTO, as it was torn in half, catching the boy's attention.

OTTO threw the two pieces away, as he looked to the young man, and asked, "You alright, Mako?"

The boy relaxed his stance, seeing an ally, as he nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine, OTTO."

The oily substance from the downed drones almost touched the young girl Emojio's feet, as she hugged herself to try and shake off the uneasiness of what she had just seen. She even looked disgusted, even as an Emoji of a disgusted face popped up between her antennae.

Mako looked to her, and shrugged off, looking away, "Not my problem."

But then everyone stopped as they heard the rattling of skittering bug legs. The Warrior and his Bike Mech turned to look behind them to see coming from the town… another beetle drone swarm heading towards them. Mako held his staff at the ready as he pulled out his pistol, and asked his partner, "How much ammo you got left?"

OTTO brought up his right arm which displayed a holo screen, showcasing 0 amounts of ammo, "Roughly… zero."

Mako then pulled out a sword hilt which he whipped out, and then extended into a black samurai blade. He whipped the two weapons spread out at his sides, as he glared, "Guess today's a good day to die fighting."

"For you, you die," OTTO stated, as he took a boxing stance, "Me, they'll probably recycle into aluminum cans and chrome wheel caps."

As the armies of the Beetle drones charged forward, the two warriors stood behind the family that hid behind them, unprepared for what was to come. But suddenly, an explosion blew up the first wave of Beetle Drones, as Mako and OTTO, even the Emojio family turned around to see what was going on.

Then coming out of the horizon, much to which the now halting and battle ready drones stood up to see it as well. From the same direction that Mako had driven through, more motorbike-riding samurai warriors were driving forward. They all had similar armor that the lone warrior had, but each were different colors and/or designs. Especially with the faceplate and other bits. For instance, their leader, riding on a gold and white stylized speed motor was a gold and white armored samurai rider. His helmet had two horns curving upwards to the back, and had a grinning golden Oni face on it. His shoulder pads were of Eastern European design, and the leggings were more puffy on the thighs, like puff pants or something, and he had two sword holsters sticking out his back.

The girl's antennas lit up, as she smiled with hope, as the words lit up, "THE ARMY OF THE SAMURAI."

Mako just frowned, as he spat out in disgust, "Sure took their time to catch up."

"Well, not to split hairs, but Baron did trick you into going first," OTTO reminded him.

Mako sighed, as he grumbled looking back at the halted Bettel Drones, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I had to swallow up and like it."

The golden Samurai shouted, "FIRE!"

The other samurai warriors pushed a button on their handles, and each fired a rocket barrage from their bike's rear compartment. Explosions blew up the first and side halves of the Beetle Drone army, as their motor bikes rode in, passing Mako and the others. The samurai warriors jumped over or ran over the Beetle Drones that were barely lucky. But one of the bikes nearly nicked Mako, as he almost fell over. Though luckily for him, OTTO caught him in time.

The golden rider stopped, as his helmet retracted back revealing himself. He was a Caucasian male of the same age as Mako, but had silver white hair combed back, a few bangs covered his forehead and with curled sideburns, blue eyes, and a slightly pointed nose with a stuck-up smirk, looking down on Mako. He was the one called Baron, Brigadeer General of the Army of the Samurai… and Mako's superior/rival/enemy.

"Well, well, Mako," Baron chirped up a rather calm smugness to rub in to the salted warrior. "Running ahead of us without us following along? That's against the battle plan I had."

Mako growled, as he nearly got into the smugged jerk's face, though was pulled back by OTTO to be a few inches away, "I didn't go ahead, I went ahead after you said Charge!"

"That's not what everyone else saw," Baron smirked. In truth, Baron only had comms down for everyone and only Mako had heard the order, leaving him to go in first. "I'll be sure to report this to Commander Elektra. I'm sure you'll both have been dying for some alone time as always." And then drove hard into the ensuing battle.

However, as Baron only got a few yards in, a downed but still functional Beetle Drone's upper half, sliced foreward into Baron's front wheel, causing it to spin in the air. The spin caused Baron to fly off and crash onto the ground, as his Bike Mech had transformed and was fighting the half-downed Beetle Drone.

The dazed Baron tried to right himself back up, doing his best to wash away the dizzy crash spell. At that moment, Beetle Drones from all sides were beginning to charge at him.

Mako saw this and ran after him, but not before he shouted at OTTO, "OTTO! Stay your post and protect the family!"

As Mako charged in, one of the Beetle Drones got in his way, as it slashed at him. He did a slide dive, slicing up the left leg, as the Beetle drone crashed on its knee to balance itself, but still slashed at the samurai warrior, intent to kill him. Mako used his sword to block at the slash attacks, and locked at another strike, but used the Prong taser end of his staff and shot it in its eye, frying up its brain, as its head exploded, crashing down. Mako saw the three Beetle Drones charge at Baron, lined up together into a triangle formation. Without hesitation, he jabbed his sword into the ground, and with both arms, shot the trident staff into the center of the road in front of it, making a sort of fork in the road. But it was enough to cause the beetles to trip and cascaded over Baron, as he ducked whilst the Beetle drones fell onto each other, cutting and slashing themselves apart, thus saving Baron from being chewed up like paper through a shredder.

The platinum haired blonde had recovered, and saw that it was Mako's staff that had tripped the three drones. He then slowly made his gaze to Mako, who was now slashing at approaching Beetle Drones, as well as using his blaster to block melee attacks, and to blow off appendages and heads with it. It was inconceivable… the outcast, the fatherless outcast… the one that had been hated at his village since at birth and now… had saved his life. Never in Baron's life did he feel shocked at this… and humiliated.

Even more so, as Mako shot out, "I guess we're both right from earlier. I should concentrate on fighting, and you should have concentrated strength in the middle of your little charging squad."

Baron hissed, as a Beetle Drone came behind, but he shot at it without even turning around, blowing its head off, as he hissed, "Don't think this won't change anything, Outcast."

And thus the two joined in the slaughtering of the invading Beetle Drones. Today was just another day for this Army of Rebels inspired by the Samurai known as Jack. But to Mako… it was just another day in his life since the day he was born in a world torn by Aku.

Little did he know… today… his life would change forever.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Two Destinies Intertwined pt.2**

* * *

 **Now I know the first chapter has a lot to open up to, but I couldn't resist in using the same opening that Season 5 had used for Jack's intro. The next chapter will have more information on Mako and the Army of the Samurai.**


	3. Two Destinies Intertwined pt2

**Samurai Jack: The Sword Awakens**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Two Destinies Intertwined pt. 2**

* * *

 **26 Years Ago**

 **Location: Neo Tokyo**

The city village of Neo Tokyo. A beacon of modern technology, untainted by the hands of Aku. The buildings were built of white metallic metal and glass, that shimmered and gleamed when the sunlight touched them, and glowed whenever the moon rose and was fullest. The people kept to maintaining traditions of the old ways, in keeping the ancient and noble ways of Japan. Their style of clothing was a mix of modern and ancient Japanese customs, including armor and weaponry. The people did their best to stay out of the war as best they could. To this day even twenty-six years after the Samurai known as Jack had disappeared.

* * *

 **Night**

 **Akamatsu General Hospital**

Akamatsu General Hospital was a shimmering white structure for the sick and weak. Inside, it was gleaming and clean, expected for a hospital. It was littered with enough technological and healthy wonders for one expected for a hospital. The people working in white and blue uniforms were the best at what they were trained to do. Truly, it was a place of miracles for modern medicine and healing. As well as a good place to bring in new life into the world.

For in one of the maternity wards, a new life was being brought into the world now.

Laying in one of the medical beds, a sheet over her lower waist, while her legs were propped up, was a young woman in her late twenties. She was an Asian beauty with Dark brown hair, going down to her back, wavy and curly, but straight enough. Her skin was pale and healthy, but coated with sweat, as hair on her forehead was pasted with wet and sweaty hair. She had a slender figure, athletic and beautiful; a goddess, despite her pregnancy, as the doctors were easing her through the pregnancy. When she opened her eyes, they revealed to be a dazzling emerald green, even if they opened and shut in pain. Her name was Asami Hamato, and she was currently going through a struggling pregnancy.

The female doctor, who was ensuring the baby would be alright, calmly told her what to do, "Okay, I can see the head. Just give it one big push now, and…"

The woman grabbed the railing on the upper sides at the head of her bed, clenched down hard, closed her eyes, and screamed out in the worst pain imaginable for any man… of whom fainted outside the room, who heard her scream. Until finally, the sounds of a baby's first cry split the room. Asami sighed in relief that the birth was over, as she slumped down, weakened and exhausted from such a feat.

Asami's sweaty brow was cleaned off by her own hand, as the doctor's walked towards her, carrying a small crying bundle that had been freshly cut and cleaned once it was brought out into the world. Asami looked at the bundle with worry, as she had a look at it for the first time. It was a small baby boy of her Asian heritage, with a small tuffle of brown hair on his head. He was crying profusely, until she sat up, and the baby looked at her, and he fell silent. It was almost as if it knew who his mother was, and then let the most adorable smile creep up on his face, as he was happy to see her.

Asami's face grew a smile as well, seeing this small little being she had carried for nine months be brought into the world. She gently reached up to take him in her arms, and brought him in close, hugging him. Her most precious gift had come into the world, and she and her son were now united.

The doctor smiled at this touching scene, but had to interrupt, "If you want, you can hold onto him for a little longer. We just need to run some tests to be certain if there are any abnormalities."

"Of course, doctor," Asami smiled, not tearing herself from her little cooing baby.

Before the doctors left to give her some alone time with her newborn son, the main doctor asked, "Eh, may I ask? Have you thought of a name for him yet?"

"Yes, I have," Asami answered, as she pulled Mako away from the hug, gazing at his innocent smile. "Mako. After my grandfather. Mako Hamato."

The doctor smiled, as he waved goodbye to the now giggling infant boy, "Welcome to the world, Mako." But then frowned, as he left, "Although I wish it wasn't in the time of this Aku-infested nightmare." And then left the two alone for mother and son to bond for the first time.

Asami looked down at Mako, as her smile warmed the young baby's heart, as she told him, "I know you don't understand yet. But things will be troublesome in this world, since it's ruled by Aku. But I give you more than just the gift of life, Mako. I give you hope, my son. Samurai Jack has brought that to all of us. And I hope that one day, you see that too."

* * *

 **A Year Later…**

 **Location: Unknown**

Unknown to the world, even to the Samurai, a group of humans had fallen in favor of the Dark Lord, as a cult to worship and serve him when the time was right.

The Daughters of Aku, they called themselves.

They were a group of women, at least it was known that they were all women, who were fanatically dedicated to the Great Shapeshifting Demon Wizard, as if he were God and gave them all that was splendor, and they saw the Samurai and those that supported him a plague to be purged off this Earth for good. Led by the High Priestess Azula, this all-female entity hatched a plan to put an end to their God's adversary for all time and eternity. And now, it was paying fruition… after nine months…

The complex cave networks of the most secluded mountains of the world served as their Monastery, a secret base of operations, place of worship, and training ground, its only entrance a very exposed bridge leading to a front gate meticulously carved after their Lord and master. The insides of the main chamber was kept dark, lit only by red torches and candlelight as priestesses, initiates, and sentinels, who were all dressed in skintight jumpsuits, black crowns that were shaped like horns of their supreme lord, and creepy white Noh Masks that showed only black eyes and mouths and nothing more, bowed down in worship of a towering idol that was carved from the wall of the mountain. A terrifying and haunting rendition of Aku, though nothing compared to the original article himself.

A wide but short staircase led into its lap and open hands where an altar lay, and their offering this time wasn't just a mere rite of passage or willing blood sacrifice.

"A-a-a-a-a-k-u-u-u," the women chanted, over and over again, as if it were a vain attempt to summon their Dark Master.

A woman lay disrobed at the steps of their idol, bathed in only candlelight that kept her body hidden from the others, with robes and clothing lay around her in a circle, almost like a sacrificial alter. But instead of a sacrifice… she was in labor, as her belly was swollen for nine months, and was giving birth. She have out the most blood curdling scream anyone could ever imagine, as she gave birth. One of the priestesses sound a large gong off to the side of the chamber; a sort of sounding approval to their Dark Master's gift to them, or rather a gift to their Dark Master. One of the other Priestesses helped deliver the baby, as a small baby girl, with a tuff of black hair crowning her head, cried out as she entered the world. Although she cried for her mother, no love was given to her. The newborn girl wasn't even bathed or clothed, as accompanying priestesses and maidens near the altar, took the baby and placed her at the carved bosom of the statue of Aku.

But it didn't stop there, as the woman continuously birthed, followed by the gong being struck, until now seven baby girls were born into the life of the Cult of Aku, and into servitude of an unseen but false God that was Aku.

Despite the pain and exhaustion given of all seven births, the woman confidently stood up without even fatigue or pain. She stood up straight, outstretching her arms out to the side, her figure still clouded in shadows, so no signs of nudity were even shown. At that moment, two of the members walked up, and dressed her in a loose black gown; although this one had pointed shoulder pads. A unique fashion design that the others did not possess. They pulled back her messy long black hair as one of them fitted her face with a red expressionless porcelain mask upon her face, as one of the maidens zipped up the front that hugged her chest, all the way up to her neck. One of the other maidens tucked her hair into a black hood that tightly hugged her head, making it look like she was bald, and then finally placed upon her head a seven-horned crown headpiece; a stark contrast to all the other cultists who had a crown of four horns. This woman was special… for she was the High Priestess; the leader of the Cult of Aku.

The others bowed down at the front of the carved wall idol of their God, as the High Priestess walked up to the altar that held the seven newest subjects.

She looked up to the idol, and chanted as if it would respond back to it, "My Master. Seven daughters to do your bidding. I, Azula, High Prestess of the Daughters of Aku, have sought out to create the perfect warriors to do your bidding. Your will made flesh. They will succeed where so many others have failed. And we will find favor in your glory, All Father!"

It was already planned for the daughters of the High Priestess; their fates sealed to this day. A curriculum of intense combat training, strengthening endurance, and to control their senses and pain was what was in store for these young girls. They would be turned into unbreakable and unstoppable assassins, though the hardships and loneliness would be necessary to shape them into the women they would need to be to do the task laid out for them.

The High Priestess merely reached out, touching their forehead with her index finger from youngest to first born, not even showing affection to any of them like a mother should have, as she named them, "Ami. Ari. Anii. Avi. Abi. Aki." She then reached the final girl, and picked her up, though she did it unaffectionate, holding her up like a sack of groceries, as she held her up high at the altar, the girl not even

"Ashi," she declared the last to be named, but the firstborn daughter. "You will each grow to be pivotal tools for our master. But you, Ashi, will be pivotal to your sisters. You will be trained harder than all the others, for you will lead them. For you and your sisters shall unto the evil that is… Samurai Jack!"

* * *

 **7 Years Later…**

 **Neo Tokyo**

Seven years had passed and Neo Tokyo still remained the same; untainted and still in one piece. It seemed during the time, Aku didn't bother to show himself at all during his eternal reign. Although the occasional broadcast to remind the public that he was still around still occurred but nevertheless, the days when he made himself public for all seemed to lessen. Maybe the fact that Samurai Jack hadn't been caught was a factor in why the Shapeshifting Wizard hadn't shown himself. But lately, Jack's appearance was slightly lessened as well. Jack had remained absent but with a few sightings; he was almost becoming as infamous as that legendary figure, Bigfoot. All in all, it seemed the two enemies were reaching a point to where the world barely saw any of them; it was like they were slowly fading from sight.

Meanwhile, life still remained the same, even for the Hamato mother and son.

Near the forest outskirts, the antique store, Hamato Antiques, was going out for a daily antique dealing. Asami Hamato was coming out of her store with her purse and brochure log. She was dressed in a dazzing blue and white kimono-style business suit dress with a pencil skirt. The shoulders and sleeves obviously had kimono style and details, reaching down to her wrists, while the bottom had a blue and white pencil skirt, with black pantyhose, but a blue ribbon sash around her waist. She also wore wood sandal-style high heel shoes on.

She turned around and called out, "Mako, dear. We're leaving."

"I'm coming out, Mom," a young boy's voice called out, as tiny footsteps ran out, revealing a young seven year old boy, with neatly combed light brown hair and dark brown eyes, physically skinny but not malnourished. He was dressed in a black Gi-like shirt with a white undershirt underneath, with blue pants that reached down to his ankles, white socks with Velcro strapped wooden sneaker-like sandals. This was a seven year old Mako, and he ran to his mother's side.

"Sorry it took me longer than usual, Mom," Mako sighed, as he took his mother's and, as they walked to their destination.

"Yeah, I've noticed that about you for the past year, my little man," Asami smiled at her son, arching an eyebrow. "It shouldn't take you so long to get dressed for the day. What's the usual holdup, if I may ask?"

Mako looked surprised on that, but looked in front, as he simply answered, not meeting his mother's gaze, as he did. "Oh, well, I just want to look my best. You're examining a piece for the royal family of the Mitsurugi Providence, aren't you? You always say, 'look your best for your customers, but look impeccable when in the presence of a royal'."

Asami smiled at her young but mature young boy, "How right you are, my little samurai." She looked ahead, as they both made their way into town. But as she did, she had noticed that something was troubling her son very much. It was almost going into town would cause him great trouble.

Once they got to their destination, Asami and Mako were welcomed at the front gate, and walked onto the premises of the Mutsurugi Providence, which in on itself was a glamorous estate, glistening white with a European style mansion in the center, as the mother and son walked up to the front door. They knocked on it, as a butler and a beautiful woman with blonde hair and blue eyes in a white and violet-styled Victorian European dress with modern stylizing greeted them. She was Lady Aurora, the wife of the head of the Mitsurugi Providence. She was a bit surprised to see Asami present, but smiled nevertheless, "Lady Hamato, you arrived. Thank you."

"You said the piece you had was in need of authentication," Asami asked.

"Yes, of course," Lady Mitsurugi nodded, as she gestured for them both to come in, "Please, won't you both come in?"

Both bowed respectfully as they both went in. But before Mako could, someone got in his way preventing him from going further. Or rather, two boys in general. One of them was about Mako's age and build, but had a slight pointy nose and white hair combed up to a flame top in the back, with sideburns, and blue eyes. He had on a white and gold styled kimono-fashioned shirt with matching pants and white socks with sneaker-styled sandals. He was none other than Baron Mitsurugi.

The other boy was about ten years of age, with golden blonde hair cut short and the exact blue eyes. He had a slim build and polite smirk on his face. He was wearing a purple and golden kimono-fashioned attire with sandal-like shoes on. His name was Julius Mitsurugi, the older brother of Baron.

"Perhaps it would be beneficial for young fellows like ourselves to play outside, wouldn't it, Mother," Julius smiled politely to his mother.

"Oh yes, having Mako around makes everything so enjoyable," Baron added, smiling just as innocently.

Both ladies stopped, as Lady Mitsurugi thought aloud, "Well, I don't see why not. So long as Mako wants to."

Mako looked at the two boys, and then he looked at his mother. For a moment, he was silent, until he smiled brightly, "No, I don't mind at all. We can play outside for the time being."

Asami walked over to her son, as she smiled gently, "You have a big heart, don't you, my son?" And then lightly kissed him on the forehead. "This won't take long, I promise." And then the two ladies proceeded to head for the living room quarters to examine the antique she had been requested to inspect.

At that time, the two boys walked outside, as the doors closed behind them. Once Mako was on the ground, while the two boys were standing above him, looking down on him at the steps adding height. The two boys still retained their polite smiles, as Baron looked to Mako, and asked the brunette haired boy, "So, Mako… what game shall we play today?"

Mako's face contorted from the polite smile to a defiant and hardened scowl at the two, as he huffed, "Like I have any choice in the matter."

"Now, don't say such a thing, Mako," Julius said, as he walked down and got behind him, grabbing his shoulder, as his smile became a devious and sadistic one, as did Baron as he walked up to him.

"Yeah, Mako, my friend," Baron said, as his smile reflected the same as his older brother's, as he whispered, "You've always got a choice."

In a back darkened way behind the house's toolshed, Mako was pushed roughly into the wall, looking rather worn and hurt. Two new boys, a scrawny brown-haired boy and an obese bowl-haired cut black-haired boy, were kicking at Mako when he was down on the ground, not even being let out. Baron and Julius were standing by, their arms crossed as they watched with much amusement at the scene before them. This had gone on for nearly years since Mako could walk; the people of his own country had treated him like a curse. It turned out that they had called him a Fatherless outcast and was as such treated like a curse among the people. Not even the grownups took sympathy around him. Though while his mother was aware of how the adults treated him, she was not aware on how the kids treated him either.

As the boys kicked and beat him up, Baron's satisfied face smirked at the downfall of Mako, as he scoffed, "You know, you and your mom are only able to get donations because we convince our mother to do so. Fatherless freak."

However, as they stopped for a moment, the fat one noticed something, as he knelt down at Mako's cringing form, "Hey, what's this?" He then pulled Mako's shirt open, to reveal a small but effective stomach guard, as he yanked it off before Mako could take it back, "Check this out. No wonder the kicks felt cushioned."

Julius frowned, as he scolded at the beaten Mako, "I hope you know that is considered cheating." The boys continued to beat him up, with even the smiling fat boy having fun as Mako was simply taking it. Though it went too far, as the fat one punced Mako in the face. Julius frowned, as he scolded him, "You idiot! Not the face! His mother will see that!"

"Thank you once again for your help, Lady Asami."

"It's my pleasure, Miss Mitsurugi."

The boys stopped, as they realized that Mako's mother was done already, as Baron sneered, "Stupid woman. She couldn't stay inside just a little longer?" He looked down at Mako, as he was getting back on his feet, as he threatened, "Remember, Mako. If you tell anybody about this, you and your mom will be ruined. For good."

Asami looked around, as she called out, "Mako, dear. We're leaving. Mako?" She looked around, seemingly worried, "Where is that boy?"

Suddenly, Mako ran out to meet with his mother, as he was smiling, "I'm over here, Mom." He stopped as he was right in front of his mom, as he smiled brightly, his hair over the right side of his cheek, "Are we getting noodles afterwards?"

Asami smiled at her son, as she ruffled her son's hair, "I knew you'd want noodles. Let's go." And both walked off the grounds, as both were smiling at the ideas for dinner. But Asami sadly frowned as she caught a secret gaze to her son. In particular, to the bruise on her son's face, as she looked at him saddened, 'Mako. They were at it again with you, weren't they?'

It was no secret to Asami that her son was being bullied. She tried at time and time again to ask him who was doing it, but he wouldn't relinquish any names, nor he seemed to even cry. It was almost as if he didn't mind that he was getting beaten up because he didn't have a father, and was looked at being a freak in such regard. But because nobody reported it at all, not even the parents of the bullies, either meant they didn't know about it or that they didn't care. If Mako died from this, then…

Asami shook her head, becoming saddened at such a thought, and knew she couldn't show that face to Mako. He'd just get worried about her and would do anything to keep her happy. It was rather a twist, as she was supposed to be the one to keep her son, her only child, happy. It was a parent's duty to do so, but this just seemed the reverse. She felt ashamed she wasn't doing a better job as a parent.

Mako looked at the worried gaze on his mother's face and asked, "Mom?" she turned to look at him surprised, as he asked, "Is something wrong?"

Quickly feigning an answer, she lied, "I guess I was troubled in figuring out what flavor noodles I wanted."

The young boy smiled, as he pumped up his fists in the air, "I'm going for Orange Chicken!"

Asami grabbed his hand, and yanked him up, calling out in joy, "I'll go for Jalapeno!"

The two walked off to the noodle house in the shopping district, both keeping their worries down as they ventured to go for a bowl of ramen noodles.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

The Baptism of Fire.

The baptism was a mandatory rite of passage for all Daughters of Aku. Priestesses encircled a pit of scalding hot volcanic tar-like substance and ash as they bowed down around the rim, chanting their deity's name over and over. High Priestess Azula stood behind her seven frightened daughters, who were only draped in grey sackcloth and had come of age at the age of six.

"Aku, our Lord and Master, is one with the darkness," she taught her offspring. "He was born from it, which fills him with infinite power!"

Placing her hand on one of the girls' little shoulder, whose hairstyle was done in a single flaming flip, she went on, saying, "We too, must become one with it, Ashi."

What the overzealous mother did next scarred the little girl for all time and eternity. She undraped her daughters as all stood before the edge of the Pit of Hate for the ceremony… all naked, as Ashi tried in desperation to cover herself.

"We are forever grateful, and ever in your service," Azula calmly prayed.

One by one they were each knocked into the red-hot pit, emerging scarred for life as the tar stuck to their skin like a shroud, a shroud they will carry for their life purpose and quest. They all screamed in pain and horror as the priestesses chanted thanksgiving to their God, as their leader stood uncaring. All that was left was an uncertain Ashi, as she leaned down to peek at where all her sisters were pushed into. Until finally, being impatient, the High Priestess knocked her in by simply using the back end of her staff, startling Ashi, as she joined her sisters into the black pool, as her sisters screamed out.

But Ashi's scream was heard the loudest, as she popped up out of the black sooted water. Her whole body from up from head to torso that popped out of the pool was covered in the steaming black substance, as she screamed out, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Two Destinies Intertwined pt. 2**

* * *

 **Sorry if this wasn't as big as all the other chapters, but everyone's biting at the bit to see an update. But don't worry. The next chapter will have more to come.**


	4. Two Destinies Intertwined pt3

**Samurai Jack: the Sword Awakens**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Two Destinies Intertwined pt. 3**

* * *

 **Back in Neo Tokyo**

 **A Week Later**

Not far from the city of Neo Tokyo, a stranger rode on what appeared to be an Ostrich with a mix of horse in its genetic design. The figure was clad in black, with bits of dark gray armor, and wore a black cloak with the hood up. His build appeared to be lean and medium muscled, befitting that of a man wearing such armor. He rode the ostrich horse in over to the town over a rope suspension bridge, as they crossed to get to the other side. He took a water skin from his side and drank from it. However, it was bone empty. He put it back to his side, as he rode over to the horizon. His weary eyes viewed to the marketplace of Neo Tokyo, as he rode on in.

As he rode in, he passed several men dressed in samurai armor; some were custom to their own style and colors. Three of the four soldiers squatted down, while the fourth, wearing a green and black suit of armor, with dual battle hammers strapped to his side, watched over them, as they were playing their game. One of them was shaking a pair of dice, as he smirked, "Come on, show me snake eyes…"

Once the die was cast, it rolled into the circle, revealing two fives. The man with a bandanna on his head scowled, as the roller put his hands over his head in triumph, "Yeah! Two fives!" He then pointed to the snake eyes man, as he smirked, "In your face, loser!"

The lone samurai entered near the village, passing the men as he parked near a stall. The soldier standing looked to the samurai's direction; he didn't follow but he followed with his eyes, sizing up the newcomer. The black armored samurai walked up to a merchant's stall, seeming it favored to weary travelers and their steeds.

He put on the counter a few coins, and spoke with a kind and calming voice, "May I have some water, a bag of feed, and something to eat?"

The merchant looked at the coins, and shook his head to the traveler, "Not enough for a meal. Though I could get you water and two bags of feed."

The man looked down in despair, but he sighed, as he looked up, and bowed his head, "Thank you. That will suffice."

The gambling samurai just looked at him in the background, either scheming or laughing at his misfortune. At that moment, Mako was running down the way, along with what appeared to be a fat Caucasian with bowl-cut red hair, glasses, and wearing a red style of clothing much like Mako's. His name was Arthur, he was a sort of mix breed of Japanese and foreigner blood, and he was Mako's friend.

"Thanks for helping me get these rice bags to my home, Arthur," Mako sighed.

Arthur, who wasn't in the best of shape, wheezed out, as he looked like he was about to keel over, "No… problem…"

However, both boys crashed into the green armored samurai, who was about to walk over to the Black armored samurai. Both boys crashed on the ground, as they looked up to see the man, glaring at them both. Arthur quickly got up, and bailed, "Sorry, Mako! Gotta run!" And was out of there, looking terrified like crazy.

Mako was getting up, but was suddenly pushed down by the armored guy, as his friends started to circle around the boy, "Well, well. If it isn't the outcast fatherless freak, Mako. How's mommy doin' today?"

Mako glared at him, knowing him full well around town, "Better than you are, Gow."

SMACK!

Mako was thrown to the ground roughly, a bruise mark on his cheek, as Gow gently shook his hand from slapping the boy, "That's Lieutenant Gow to you, Freak! Didn't your mommy ever teach you how to respect your betters?"

"Did anyone tell you a samurai only strikes the wicked, and not the innocent?"

Gow and his men turned to the stranger, who was now paying furvert attention at them, with a scowl that could pierce the strongest armor. The men arched an eyebrow at this, as they left the boy be, who was stunned to say the least. This stranger, who had come out of nowhere, was defending him. Him, an outcast that was treated harshly by others, and only his mother treated him fairly.

Gow and his men surrounded the stranger, as Gow interrogated, "You got something to say to us, stranger?"

"Depends," the stranger replied. "Will you get the point afterwards?"

Gow pointed at the boy, "You realize he's considered the curse of this village. He's a freak of nature."

The samurai looked over to him and saw only a boy with a bruise on his face and concern for his wellbeing. He then turned to the soldiers, and replied, "He seems like a pretty normal boy to me. Perhaps with the way you treat him, you should not be samurai."

The merchant was back, as he placed a full water skin and two bags of feed on the counter, "Here ya go. Safe travels."

The Black armored samurai turned around to retrieve it, but Gow swooped in and took the two bags, and threw to one of his men each, "Thanks for your contribution. The Army of the Samurai appreciates your support." He then grabbed the water skin, and drank from it, and then proceeded to dump the rest in front of the Samurai. The stranger didn't bat an eyebrow, but watched at Gow smirked at this scene, as he finished it, "You better leave now. Penalty for staying is a lot steeper than you can afford, stranger." He made his point by tapping his war happens, "Trust me on that."

And with that, Gow and his men walked away, leaving the samurai to pick up the water skin and reattach it to his belt. The Merchant huffed, as Mako picked up the bags of rice, "Those soldiers are supposed to protect us from the forces of Aku, but they're just a bunch of thugs."

"There is a term to describe them," the Black armored samurai stated. "Bandits."

Just as the samurai was about to leave with his ostrich horse, Mako ran up to him, handing him one of the two bags. The samurai arched an eyebrow, as he refused, "Oh no. I could not accept this."

"It's the least I can do," Mako replied. "You lost your bird feed and your water because you helped me."

"I appreciate the offer, but I do not think rice makes a good substitute for horse feed," the samurai politely declined. The samurai got back on his steed and proceeded to ride out of town.

But Mako grabbed the reins of the bridle, as he insisted, "Okay, then I can take you to my home. There you can feed your Ostrich Horse and have a meal too. I intend to repay the kindness you showed me."

But the samurai insisted, "Oh no, I am perfectly fine." However, his stomach said otherwise, as it roared inhumanly. He grabbed his stomach and looked away, embarrassed to say the least, as Mako smiled, and the Samurai replied, "Perhaps… maybe a meal or two."

* * *

 **Later On**

 **Mako's Home**

As mako led the hungry samurai to his ome, a rooster called out as they passed it, as the lone samurai arched an eeybrow at the site. But Mako smirked, as he explained, "The rooster's there so that way nobody can sneak up on us at night."

"I see," the samurai replied.

Mako continued to lead the ostrich horse as the samurai looked to his right. The rooster stopepd crowing, as Mako's mother stepped out, looking a bit dirtied from varnish cleaning from an antique piece. Once she saw the scene, she asked, "Are you a friend of my son's?"

Mako pointed to the samurai, as he answered, "This guy stood up to Gow and his men. By the end, they backed away before anything went down too deep." But then looked away, as he replied, "Of course, they took his food before anything could be done about it."

"Sorry to hear that," Asami stated, and then looked to the stranger, "Do you have a name?"

"Um, yes," the samurai stated. "But I do not wish to give it so easily. I do not wish to burden with details."

Asami bowed her head as she replied, "Well, nobody has to say who they are if they don't want to. Besides, anyone who can hold their own against Gow and his goons is welcomed here." She looked away, embittered, "Those men should be ashamed to wear Samurai armor." She looked to the black armored samurai who got off his ostrich horse and looked at her confused, as she explained calmly, "The real samurai are off fighting against Aku, helping rebel factions all around." She then gestured to her home as she asked, "If you'd like to, you could stay for dinner."

The samurai shook his head, as he confessed, "I shouldn't. I should be moving on."

"I could use some help around the home, while I'm working on a piece my client neede refurbishing," Asami explained. "If you can, help my son a little. He maybe seven, but he likes to help out as he can."

The samurai bowed his head, as he replied, "I will help in the best of my abilities, ma'am."

* * *

 **Sometime Later**

The Samurai, now without his upper armor and his sleeves rolled up, sat atop the rooftop of the house alongside Mako. They were nailing new shingles on the roof to the frame. Mako stood at the top of the ladder, even though he was okay with helping him with the house repairs, though the samurai seemed insistent on doing the hard stuff. Things were a bit quiet, until Mako's curiosity spoke up, as he began to ask, "So… you don't seem like you're from around here."

"Yes," the samurai patiently replied.

"Though you seem Japanese," Mako stated, as he asked, "You from Kyoto? Okinawa? I doubt you're from Ryuku; that place is full of bandits and pirates. You seem more honest."

"I was around here… from a long time ago," the samurai replied, doing his best to focus back on the work.

Mako looked around, as he asked, "Where you headed now?"

"Not certain," the samurai answered.

"Mako, leave it be," Asami spoke up, as she was walking to the garage with a basket of laundry. "You shouldn't ask someone personal questions."

Mako sighed dejectedly, "I understand, Mom." And then for a few moments, he brighlty asked, "So does that beard itch? It looks itchy."

The samurai stopped, as his face looked surprised at that question. Though Asami scolded her son, "Mako. It's not nice to bother people about things they might not want to talk about. A man's past is his business."

Though the scolding was haulted, as the samurai calmly laughed as he shook his head. Mako chuckled at that as well, as he walked down the ladder, as he graciously took the laundry basket, and ran to the garage, "I'll take care of this, Mom."

Asami smiled, forgetting the questions spoke out, as the samurai finished the roof shingles, as he came down. "I do apologize for Mako's curiosity," Asami apologized. "It's been a while since anyone's come here. When it's not business-related."

"No, no. It is quite alright," the samurai assured her. "He must be quite an inquisitive young man."

The woman shook her head, as she smiled, "You have no idea."

"It must be hard to raise him by yourself," the samurai implied. But then the two looked, as they saw Mako do the laundry responsibly, as the samurai asked to break the silence, "Who is his father?"

Asami's smile faded to a look of curious silence, as she finally answered after a small pause, "That's the strange thing about Mako. There was no father." The samurai looked to her, as Asami confessed, "I carried him, I gave birth. I don't know how else to explain it." She then smiled warmly, as she confessed, "But… I'm happy to have been blessed by such a beautiful and strong child as my son. Mako."

The samurai looked at saw Mako hard at work with switching from washer to dryer, acting like a responsible young adult in the act. The Samura smiled at this, "It does seem rare to find someone like that in a child."

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Elsewhere**

The Daughters of Aku were making sure that their latest initiates grew into the best assassins possible. They had extensive records and understanding of the Samurai's combat capabilities and fighting styles. The children, still 'clothed' in the dark essence comparable to their Master, were taught first hand when 'donning' their outfits, to tolerate and work with physical pain. They tolerated each daughter adopting their own personal hairstyle, at least. It offered a way to distinguish the septuplets from one another.

After investing their childhoods on the scriptures and teachings of their Master, it was time to move on to mastery of all combat stances and techniques. Day after day, week after week, they were spent on rote memorization of a variety of parries, strikes, blocks, and other moves. They were routinely tested, despite their young age. Failure was often met with lashes and strikes upon their backs before being forced to repeat the exercise again. During a synced team exercise, the first born among the sisters, Ashi, who sported a flaming flip in her hairstyle, mistakenly threw her fist up instead of a high kick.

That was her first big mistake.

The High Priestess leapt forth from her observation cliff to Ashi, granting her misstep with a beating with her staff. "Any mistake is certain death," she taught as she looked down upon her. "And death is our failure." She leaned down to face her daughter, as she venomously hissed, "Remember that for the next time you fail."

The following day, their next task was to battle the strongest Daughter of Aku, a brute named Attila… who seemed more like a man in her bulk than a woman.. The exercise was to demonstrate the importance of teamwork against one foe, despite said foe outgunning the little girls by a ten-to-one margin. She roared at them, and they in turn feared their latest 'instructor'; her roar arose strong as she gave second doubts that she was a woman. The little ones' attacks were fruitless, as they were brutally tossed left and right around the testing arena. High Priestess stood from her high position, shaking her head, displeased with her daughters' lack of progress. Ami, Avi, Ashi, and Ari worked together to tackle the hulking brute, but to no avail. Attila merely swat them aside throughout the chamber as the others groaned and cried in pain, their pleas ignored by all in the court.

Ashi frowned. She didn't want to do this anymore. But what choice did she have; there was none. She'll do anything her mother asked her to do to just stop the pain, even if it meant she had to kill.

As she got up to battle with her sisters again, a ray of light showed itself. She never knew what this light was, for she only knew the eerie and dark glow of the torches that lit the Monastery's caverns and the soft candlelight in her quarters and the Altar. She admired it, stretching forth her hand to see what it would look like in her palm.

She was perplexed.

It gave little Ashi such joy. She looked on at her six other sisters barely able to fight this monster as Arya is thrown at the wall as three others struggled to maintain their position. She wanted to help, but the light from the wall intrigued her, and so she stepped forth into the crevice in the wall to see what was there. High Priestess took notice.

Squeezing between the jagged edges of the stalagmites that got in her way, Ashi stepped forth towards the light.

Her curiosity was more than her fear, as she wondered on where this light was coming from.

Her eyes widened at the sight that beheld her. For the first time in her life, she witnessed the beauty of what she would soon learn to be Nature. Outside the mountain fortress she was raised in, she saw the sun, lighting a marvelously sculpted valley, a river that lit up in the light around. Birds, birds that soared high in the cotton clouds cawed to one another. Valleys of green and structures that grew from the ground that was a mix of brown and green; those were trees. She could only give a genuine smile of appreciation at the sight before her. But her enjoyment ended quickly as from the shadows, the High Priestess appeared behind her, like a ghost haunting on her.

"Bask in the glory of what our master has created," she started. "Admire its beauty. But know that the Samurai is out there leaving a wake of devastation wherever he goes!"

As Ashi emerged, she couldn't help but look back again at the joy she would probably never experience again.

The High Priestess gently lifted her first born daughter's chin with her index finger, though forcing her gaze to meet her own, as she explained, "That's why, my sweet Ashi, the Daughters of Aku must stay focused." She then grabbed Ashi by the throat, startling her as the young girl knew what was coming next, "Never relent. Always attack!"

The High Priestess then threw her daughter back into the arena, sending her back into the fray, as the Bigger Woman looked down, and the sisters watched, as the High Priestess commanded, "Teach this one a lesson!"

The Brutish woman obeyed, as she began to beat Ashi to a pulp as a display of discipline for the other sisters. Even as the mother simply watched it all, holding firm and zealot to her convictions. This show of torture and less mercy for the girls would continue for a decade or more, as they would be brutalized and pushed further with even more deadlier trials and tribulations to turn them into the perfect Killing Machines to end Samurai Jack.

* * *

 **Nighttime**

 **Antique Store**

Late at night, when everyone was asleep, Mako was wide awake. He was even more curious about the stranger, as he didn't really say much about himself. And so, getting dressed and quietly out his window, he crept over to the barn to which the samurai slept in. He easily crept in as he snuck closer, seeing the samurai asleep in a bale of hay. He carefully snuck in to be quiet as he carefully took the Samurai's sword, and quickly ran outside. Though this didn't go unnoticed, as the samurai's eye cracked open, seeing the boy rush outside.

Once he was at the side of the barn, he plopped down on a crate, as he huffed like crazy, and then examined the sword. Though it was a bit on the strained side, as he tried to lift it with one hand. He groaned, as he huffed, "This is nuts. How does he lift this with one hand?"

"Usually, you lift a sword with both hands."

Mako jumped out of his seat, nearly causing the sword to falter on the ground. Though with much managing and clumsy moves, Mako caught it without getting cut by the blade, though was in a wide-eyed expression of shock. He slowly turned to see the samurai wide awake, and looking at him with his serious gaze. Mako looked away in shame as he resheathed the sword, and offered the sword back, as he explained, "Sorry. It's just I've always looked at my mother's antiques when others come by to have them refurbished or auctioned on price. But I never get to see them all in detail. Most of that stuff is samurai armor or weapons. So…"

The samurai's gaze seemed to soften a bit, as he concluded, "You wanted to see and touch one in real life. Am I correct?" Mako nodded in shame in response. But the samurai, instead of forcefully taking the sword, put his hand on the young man's hand. "If you wish to have a solid and strong grip on a katana, you must use both hands." He then took the sword out of its sheath, and began to demonstrate movements of battle for the boy, "A sword is an extension of yourself. Do not think of it as just a weapon, because it is not. It is merely an extension of you."

"Like a second head," Mako asked.

The samurai blinked in a bit of surprise and confusion, but composed himself, as he replied, "More like an extended sharp part of your arm, but close enough."

The samurai then gave Mako the unsheathed sword, and carefully showed the boy how to hold it with both hands. When he took a few steps away from the samurai, the young boy began to practice in the same moves that he had done. And even though he had just seen them, he mimicked the movements perfectly, like he was born to be a samurai. The samurai folded his arms, as he looked at the boy practice with an uncharacteristic smile on his face.

Mako chuckled, but stopped, as he asked, "Could you ever hold it with one hand?"

"Possibly," the samurai replied. "But one would have to practice hard and for years to simply wield two katana with both hands."

Mako sheathed the man's sword, and looked to him in hoping, "You think I might be able to if I trained just as hard?"

The samurai thought on it, and nodded, "If you put your heart and soul into it." But the samurai then asked, "Why do you ask?"

Mako looked away, almost embarrassed or ashamed to say, but said it anyway, "Well, I'm hoping to one day be a samurai myself." He looked to the samurai as he explained in a hastened hurry, "Not like Gow and his goons, but…" and then blushed in embarrassment, as he looked to him, "Maybe more like you."

The samurai seemed to be surprised by that, but turned away, ashamed for some reason much to Mako's confusion, as he mumbled, "That would be an unwise idea… I am not a role model to fashion yourself from… much to my failure." Mako looked confused on that, but the samurai then asked, "Why do you wish to be a samurai?"

The young boy sighed, as he sat back on the crate, and looked up, "So that everyone can stop bullying me or treating my family like they're nothing. Every day, my mom's taunted and teased or ridiculed for being a witch, giving birth to a fatherless child. And I'm treated like a plague, used as a punching bag or a scape goat by all the other kids who are in the high life." He sighed, "Maybe if I was a samurai who served, they might see things differently."

"Is that why you were bullied earlier this day," the samurai asked. Mako nodded, looking hopeless. The samurai thought on it, as he came up with a thought, "Well… it might be a while for me to repay my debt to you… but if you would like…" and then smirked, as he finished, "I could train you on what I would know."

Mako went wide eyed on that, as he looked up to him and asked, "Really?"

But the samurai stood up seriously as Mako hopped off the crate, "But I should tell you. I can only start you on your training. The rest you must do on your own; experience and further building can help shape you on this."

Mako nodded, "Okay then."

"I should also tell you I'm a difficult taskmaster," the samurai warned him. "I will not go easy on you when in training, and I expect nothing but excellence from you on it as well."

Mako bowed his head, "I understand. I'll do my best."

The samurai then bowed, as he replied, "Very well then. My pupil."

* * *

 **The Start of the Week**

 **Day 1**

In Mako's house, later that day, both master and student stood in front of a table. On it was a calligraphy stationary, which confused Mako on this. The young boy looked to him, as he asked, "What's this? I thought we were gonna practice swords?"

"A true warrior practices a variety of arts," the samurai explained as he flattened out a piece of paper on the table in front of Mako, "To keep his mind sharp and fluid." He then stood away from the paper, as he presented it to the young boy, "The first you will learn is calligraphy. Write your name."

Mako sat down, and delicately grabbed a brush, though he messed up the bristles with his thumb. Skeptically, he wasn't sure on this, as he looked to the samurai and asked, "How is writing my name gonna make me a samurai?"

The samurai took the brush and positioned it correctly in his hand, "When you write your name, you stamp the paper with your identity. You must learn to use your sword to stamp your identity on a battlefield." Mako looked back at the paper, and gently dipped the brush into the in and prepared to write his name, until the samurai spoke up, "But remember, you cannot take back a stroke of the brush, or a stroke of the sword."

Mako's hand quivered as he sweat nervously. The brush barely an inch above the paper as he wanted to make sure the mark was right. He scratched the back of his head and placed the tip of the brush on his chin, thinking hard about what to do.

"You are getting ink on your face," the samurai spoke up.

Mako went wide eyed on that, as he asked, "I am?" he looked at the brush, and blushed in embarrassment. But then a thought came to him aloud, "I am." He then looked to the samurai and asked, "So this is about putting my identity on the page, am I correct?"

The samurai nodded. Mako smiled, as he proceeded to brush into over his face, much to the samurai's confusion. Then Mako pressed his face onto the paper and rolled his head around on it. Mako picked up the paper and showed it to the samurai, as he smiled proudly and cheerfully. On the paper was a large inkblot which vaguely resembled a face. The samurai simply arched an eyebrow, thinking on this identity.

* * *

 **Day 3  
**

The samurai led a blindfolded Mako through the countryside, as he explained, "Landscape painting teaches a warrior to hold the lay of the land in his mind." He then stopped the boy, turned him to face left and then pulled the blindfold off, "In battle, you only have an instant to take everything in."

Mako's eyes adjusted a little as he rubbed out the irritation, and then his eyes grew wide as he smiled with excitement and amazement. Before him and the samurai, they stood before a majestic view of a mighty river flowing into a series of waterfalls from a green field, littered with powerful and mighty trees, framing the site before them, as the waterfalls dropped into a canyon. Then suddenly, the samurai turned Mako away, making him sit down in front of a table with a piece of paper, paint, and paint brushes.

"Now, paint it." Mako gasped in disbelief. He turned to look at the waterfall again, but the samurai turned his head back, "And no peeking."

The samurai walked away, as Mako took a brush and began to paint the intricate view he had only a moment to see. For a while, it seemed like silent moments passed between the two, until Mako called out, "Finished."

The samurai walked over to Mako, as he presented the finished painting. It was very childish and colorful, though it matched the landscape almost perfectly. Though only one thing beared little resemblance: it included a rainbow which wasn't existent in the scene before them.

The samurai arched an eyebrow, as he stated, "You added a rainbow."

Worried, Mako asked, "Is that okay? Or was it unnecessary since light reflects on water creating a colored spectrum?"

The samurai said nothing, as he simply handed the painting back to Mako, as he replied, "It was… accurate in your point of view."

* * *

 **Day 4**

Both Mako and the samurai sparred with bamboo swords, while his mother was preparing a cup of lemonade for them both. In truth, she was a bit worried about Mako wanting to learn swords, but so far, it didn't seem too bad. The samurai seemed to do everything possible not to hurt her son. Mako made a thrust strike towards the samurai, and they began their practice fight. Mako fared better than expected. He grunted, as he parried a strike and attempted to swing his sword down, but then…

"Mako, sweetie?"

Mako looked over to her, giving the samurai the opportunity to circle behind him and kick him in the back, causing a slightly painful fall to the ground.

"Lesson in this, Mako: concentrate on what you're doing."

Mako frowned, as he dropped his head, giving both the samurai and his mom a half-hearted thumbs up, while his mother whispered a 'sorry' to him.

The samurai replied to him, as he slowly got up, "Remember, any mistake you make in battle will result in your death. And there are no restarts in this." But then he softened, as he knelt down to be at Mako's eyelevel, as he gently made the boy look to him, and placed a reassuring hand on his head, "But remember on why you fight. It is either for survival, to protect any ideals you believe to be the right way… or to protect those you care for. Anything else of self-interest or resulting in sacrifice is meaningless."

Mako took that in, as he nodded, "I understand."

* * *

 **Day 5**

Both Mako and the samurai were to the top of a stairway leading down an empty, tiled area. A small statue of a lion turtle came into the foreground, as the samurai began the lesson, "Rock gardening teaches a warrior to manipulate his surroundings and use them to his advantage."

Mako stepped up a bit, and then placed a hand on his chin, and thought carefully, "Hmmm, manipulate them to my advantage, eh?"

The young boy rushed in, as the samurai watched him go to work. Mako then rolled a huge stone across the ground, as Mako groaned in the strain of it. He rolled another rock over next to it, and groaned in the same show of strain. He then examined a sheet of moss lying on a rock, and then examined the texture, before taking it and running back to the rocks. He then threw the moss from one stone to another, and placed rocks atop them, keeping the moss in place. He then grabbed two sticks of equal height, and then pitched the flopping part of the moss not pinned to the rocks. He then crawled in the space, and sat down, smiling.

"I made a rock hut," Mako smirked. "A makeshift tent in case you lose your stuff in the forest."

He tapped his chin in thought, as the Samurai arched his eyebrow, silently impressed about the creativity.

* * *

 **The Last Day**

 **Morning**

The week was over, and much had been done. Mostly with Mako's training and the samurai helping around the house. But now it was time to go separate ways and continue to the path ahead. The samurai was getting on his mount, as both mother and son were present to see him off. Asami handed him a package, "Here, for everything you've done. It's not much, but it will help you get through a few meals."

The Samurai dismounted, as he graciously took the package, "Thank you. I shall not forget this kindness."

Mako bowed to him, "I won't forget what you've taught me either, Sensei."

The samurai smiled, "Please, it is…"

But before anything else could be said, a sound was heard in the distance, as the three looked to see dust rising down the road. Then clearing away, they could clearly see Gow and his men riding hard towards them.

Asami got in front of her son, shielding him, as she asked, "What do you think they want?"

The samurai scowled, as he answered, "Trouble."

The rogue samurai, if they could be called that, road hard towards the three. They stopped just in front of the samurai and the family, as Gow gloated, "Well, well, well. Isn't this a touching site. The bum of a Samurai, the Witch, and the Fatherless Freak. You three make a perfectly messed up family."

Asami frowned, as she asked, not wanting their company, "What do you want, Gow?"

"Just thought someone ought to tell you, another Samurai battalion got captured," Gow smirked, as he looked to his men. "You boys hear what Aku's forces did with the last group of rebel prisoners?"

One of the soldiers replied, "I heard they dressed them up in Aku Minion uniforms and put them on the frontline unarmed, way I heard it." He then spat near the samurai's feet… who didn't seem amused by this. "Then they just watched as they got slaughtered."

The third soldier looked to Mako, and smirked, "Might wanna leave here before the Army begins to recruit ya, Fatherless Outcast. I hear your kind are perfect cannon fodder."

"You watch your mouth," Asami screamed out in anger at them.

"Oooh, what a mouth on you, Witch," Gow taunted, as he moved his horse forward to the family, "Maybe the right kind of man should show you how a whore like you should use it." But the samurai stepped forward, blocking his path, causing Gow to frown, "Why bother rooting around in the mud with these pigs?"

But all the samurai gave them was a scowl that could pierce through metal. Gow backed away slightly, and then he and his men turned around to leave, and bolted out of there, leaving another dust cloud.

The samurai was about to mount his steed, but stopped as he thought of something. He turned to face Mako, as he approached him, "Mako."

Mako stood up straight as a board, as he almost replied with a soldier's tone, "Um, Yes, Sir?!"

The samurai arched an eyebrow at the boy's attitude, but shook it off, as he began, "When I first met you, it felt like you were unsure. You even seemed down on yourself." Mako lowered his head, remembering that feeling all too well, until the samurai spoke up, "But I saw something in you right away that no one, aside from your mother, saw in you. I saw a heart as strong as a lion's, maybe twice as big. And as we trained, even for a short time, it was not your skills that impressed me. No, it certainly was not your skills."

Mako raised his head, arching his eyebrow, "Okay…"

"Instead, you showed me something beyond that," the samurai replied, as he held out a Shinobi-sized katana, not effective in long range but still just as capable. "Creativity, versatility, intelligence, strong-willed… these are the traits that define a great samurai. And these are the traits that define you, Mako." He then knelt down and gave it to Mako, who graciously took it, "You were once unsure if you were worthy, but I believe in time and more practice, you will become more worthy than any one I have ever met."

Mako examined the sword, its black sheath and gray rope that you could put around the belt, the black and gray hilt with a silver emblem on it. The emblem appeared to be a circle or square of sorts, with four lines on all four sides. Mako looked at it, and asked, "What's this symbol?"

"It is the crest of my clan. My homeland," the samurai explained, though looked away as he got on his steed. "Sadly, it was wiped out by Aku long ago. It was the first of many kingdoms to be enslaved by his tyranny." He looked to Mako, as he offered, "There's an inscription on the blade."

Mako took the small katana and unsheathed it, and there was an inscription on it, as he read it aloud, "It says, 'Made in the Empire'."

"The other one," the samurai corrected, which earned a chuckle from Asami.

Mako flipped it over, as he read it aloud, "Oh, it says, 'Hope is the Light that guides us through the Darkness'."

"Whenever you feel like you did before the training, look at that, and remember what it means," the samurai said.

He then put his steed into a gallop, and went fast as he receded into the distance. Mako watched as did his mother, as she placed her hands on his shoulders, as they both watched the samurai disappear from sight.

They weren't the only ones, as hiding in the bushes, Gow and his men smirked, seeing an opportunity.

* * *

 **Moments Later…**

 **Not Far from Town**

The samurai had not gone far as he and his steed were making their way to the border of New Tokyo. He turned around, wondering if the family would be okay or not. But he had been with them, and knew that they were strong. They had each other, even if there was no one else. Bu the had a long journey ahead of him. He couldn't waste more time as it was. Though… training the boy… it didn't feel like a waste of time for him. But even if he stayed with them, no matter how nice they were… they would learn the truth about him later on.

However, before he got further…

"Samurai!"

He stopped his steed, as he turned around, seeing who it was that was approaching him as fast as they could. It was Asami, on what appeared to be one of the samurai's steeds, speeding right to him. When she got close enough, the samurai could tell the look on her face. She was distraught.

She stopped her steed, as she was close enough to be face-to-face, as she pleaded, "You have to help. It's Mako."

The samurai went wide eye, as he asked, "What happened?"

"It was right after you left," Asami explained. "The thugs from town came back; it looked like they were waiting in the shadows. They ordered us to give them food, but we refused, so they proceeded to ransack the whole place and steal everything. But Mako rushed in, and…"

"He used the sword on them," The samurai asked, worried and horrified.

But Asami shook her head, "No, he didn't. He kicked one of them in the groin, but Gow knocked him from behind. He noticed the sword. And… " she was now beginning to cry, as she finished, "They took him away. They said that if he was old enough ot fight and to carry a sword, he was old enough to join the Samurai Army." The Samurai looked in shock of this, as she wept, "I know we barely know each other, but I don't know what to do…" But then noticed he was heading into where she came from, and asked, "What are you doing?"

"To go save your son," he replied, as the Samurai rode fast, back into town.

* * *

 **Back in Town**

The sun was setting as it casted a golden hue over the city. The samurai rode under a tall gate that looked like it could be straight from a western. There in the center of the area, a struggling Mako was trying to get free as he was tied to a post. From the looks of burns on his arms, he had been struggling longer than before the samurai arrived. Mako huffed, as he stopped to catch his breath, but then stopped as he saw the samurai enter town.

At first he was happy to see him, but then remembered, "DON'T, THEY'RE WAITING!"

After he got off his steed, the samurai noticed that Gow and his men coming out of the shadows. Still silhouetted by the light of the sunset, the samurai took off his helmet, and then tied his hair back in a small ponytail. Both the samurai and Gow faced off, the latter backed by his men, while the samurai was only backed by his weapons, and a slowly creeping scowl coming up on his face.

The samurai then spoke up in a threatening tone, "Let Mako go, and leave his family and this place alone."

Gow just merely laughed at this, and then spoke up in an equally threatening tone, "Who do you think you are? Telling us what to do?"

"It does not matter who I am, but I know who you are," the samurai replied, as he tossed his gaze at them. "You are not soldiers. Nor are you even samurai. You are not even close to being ronin. You are nothing but bullies. Thugs. Freeloaders who are abusing the power that was given to you. Mostly over helpless women and children. You don't want Mako in your army. All you and your men are to me are nothing but sick cowards, toying with a family who have done nothing, but are hated simply because they're different."

After a small pause, Gow gained a glare of his own, and then spoke to his men, "Are you going to let this nobody stand there and insult you like this?"

The soldier to Gow's left brandished a spear and walked forward. The samurai pulled back as the soldier lunged, then drew the handle of his sword right into the stomach of the charging thug. The soldier was knocked backwards, and then got back up, as he ran off in fear and defeat.

Another solider ran at the samurai with a spear, but he blocked and then brought him to the ground with a palm blow to the forehead. This thug was knocked out, and stayed on the ground. The last pawn charged at the samurai with another spear, but the samurai broke it in half with a blow. The thug dropped the remains and ran running for his life. Mako blinked in surprise at this show of skill, as he whispered, "Whoa…"

A small crowd gathered at this scene, as Asami broke through, along with Arthur, who was among them. She was amazed at what she had seen.

Gow, made of sterner stuff than his men, drew his two war hammers and adopted a stance. The samurai in turn, drew his own sword. Gow slammed the ground with one hammer, and then ran forward, striking at the samurai. The samurai managed to meet each strike with his blade, parrying the blows as best he could. Gow repeated the move twice in rapid succession. The samurai blocked and parried one blow, but was hit in the gut by the other hammer. He recovered at runs at Gow with his blade.

An old man from the crowd, shouted, "Give him a left! A left!"

His wife gently nudged him, as she scolded, "It's not a fist fight."

"He can use his left hand for his sword, can't he," the old man asked.

The samurai continued to rush his opponent, as he chopped at the stone warhammers, but was once again thrown backwards by one powerful strike. He staggered, trying to regain his footing, not noticing Gow making the next blow.

But Mako did so, as he shouted, "Look out!"

The samurai managed to look up, but then the thug leader alternated his hammers, as he smacked the samurai hard in the face. And then smashed him in the gut with the hammer. Finally, with a mighty blow, Gow smashed him, sending him flying into the ground, as the Samurai skidded on the ground. The crowd gasped, as the samurai fell into the dust with an expression of pain on his face.

Gow chuckled, as he slowly made his way, savoring the soon-to-be victory, "You know, guys like you have always made life hard for guys like me. I'm gonna put it to hand end." And then slowly raised his hammers high up.

Mako, unable to take this, screamed out, "SAMURAI, GET UP!"

His shouting echoed over to the samurai, as a new voice took over, "Get up, my son."

The samurai looked up groggily, seeing far behind Gow, standing next to Mako, was a new figure, that didn't seem to be noticed by anyone else. He looked like an older version of himself. He had a rectangular head, hair style; his hair was gray, eyes, and he had a mustache that was gray as well, and his nose seemed different. He had a more light hearted expression that was compared to his stern look. He wore what appeared to be an imperial getup, something suited for an emperor.

The samurai blinked, "Father?"

"You cannot give up in this fight," his father spoke up. "Even if you have lost the sword, you must not forget your purpose. Or… are you willing to forsake everyone? Forsake this boy?"

The samurai steadily slowly started to get up, and Gow noticed this. "Oh no you don't."

Suddenly, the samurai shot up, and screamed in a battle fury cry. He spun as he got up, using both sword and sheath as weapons, knocking Gow back. However, the samurai pushed forward, as Gow was preparing to strike… but the samurai used hilt and sheath, striking his wrists, smashing them. Gow cried out in pain, as he dropped the hammers, and the samurai kicked him hard, sending him skidding to the ground.

Gow slowly recovered and got back up, as the samurai stood in front of him, almost wanting him to continue. Gow tried to move his hands and fingers, but to no avail, as he panicked, "What? I can't move my hands! My fingers!" he angrily glared at the stranger, as he seethed out, "What did you do to me?!"

"I spared your life as a human being, but not as a swordsman," the samurai replied, as the people and everyone else got out, as Asami ran to her son and untied him, as the samurai explained to the defeated thug, "I shattered the bone, and tore the ligaments from the blow. You'll never be able to hold a sword again properly. And even replaced with cybernetics, it will be a while before you can master it."

He then walked always, leaving the defeated thug to cry out in anguish and defeat. Asami and Mako looked to him as he approached, as the mother bowed her head, thanking him, "Thank you again."

But Mako looked down in shame, as he said, "I'm sorry I dragged you back like this. I thought I could protect my mother, but I ended up being taken prisoner."

The samurai knelt down, and patted the boy on his head, as he assured him, "It was your first battle. You cannot win the first time. All you can do is learn from it." Mako looked a little bit assured of himself again, but still felt like he had failed. The samurai sensed this too, and spoke up again, "There is also one lesson I forgot to teach you before I left: the decisions we make, and the actions that follow… they are a reflection of who and what we are. And yours say that you are someone who never gives up, and cares for others, even when they do not care back." He then stood up, as began to leave, but finished, "No one can hide who they are."

But as he started to walk away, something in Mako's mind suddelny pieced everything together. The training, the symbol on the hilt, and how the samurai's hair was put up in the battle. It all clicked in him, as Mako had guessed something. Asami looked to her son, as she asked, "Mako?"

Mako pulled away from his mother, and ran towards the Samurai, but didn't go further, stopping 20 feet between then. His back turned to the boy, Mako didn't hesitate to ask, as he called out to confirm if he was right or not, "You're Samurai Jack! Aren't you?"

The samurai stopped at the question, but didn't turn around. For what Mako didn't see, was that the Samurai's face, was a look of shock and disappointment. Not at the boy… but at himself. He sighed sadly, and only turned a fraction to Mako, replying in a whisper that only the boy could hear.

"Not anymore."

And with that, he hopped on the Ostrich Horse, and rode off, leaving all to watch him leave, never knowing the truth of who this stranger was.

But Mako, who had heard him reply, sadly smiled, his hope rekindled that the hero of legend was alive, "I think you still are."

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** **Two Destinies Intertwined pt. 4**


	5. Two Destinies Intertwined pt4

**Samurai Jack: The Sword Awakens**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Destinies Intertwined pt. 4**

* * *

 **A Year Later**

 **Neo Tokyo**

 **Near the Forests of Mt. Fuji**

The day seemed to go as nice as possible, except for a slight disturbance. An earthquake had shaken uncontrollably, shaking most of the area that surrounded the 500 square miles of Neo-Tokyo. It was common knowledge that the city was protected by a barrier that they had constructed to protect themselves and allowed those who entered and leave the city. Though during the earthquake, the barrier had shut down, and now they were trying to get it as fixed as possible to avoid

In the forest, Mako was running through the forest, while behind him were voices of Baron and his goons.

"Mako! Come back here, you fatherless outcast!"

"Yeah, ya freak! Come back, fako samurai boy!"

In a quick move, he dove into a pile of bushes, hiding from sight, as Baron and his two goons stopped behind him. The platinum blonde boy looked around, PO'ed that the Fatherless Outcast was missing from sight. He looked to his two associates, as he barked out, "Split up and look for him. He's not skipping out of his daily beating." But then he noticed the freaked out looks the two boys were getting as they ignored him and looked around the green and bleak forest. Their freaked out expressions only made Baron more angry and annoyed, as he shouted out, "What?!"

"Baron," the skinny goon boy shook, "Maybe we should just leave."

The bully squinted angrily, as Baron seethed out, "What?"

"Maybe he's got a point," the fat one whimpered, his legs shaking and daring to piss down them. "This is Aokigahara Forest. Otherwise known as the Suicide Forest."

It was no big news to Baron or anyone else who had heard of the Suicide Forest of Mt. Fuji. Back in the old days, the forest would be used as a dumping ground back in earlier times. When there wasn't enough food for families, children they didn't want or the elderly, blind, or sick were taken there to die. But later on after 800 years, it was where those that wanted to escape the world that Aku ruled to escape from this hopeless life. Even though the forest had a dark and bloody history, the nature there was untouched and beautiful. But no one dared to go too far or get lost in this forest, due to what inhabited it.

"So? What's the big deal," Baron asked, not fazed by all this at all.

"They say the forest is haunted by the Yūrei," the skinny one explained. "You know. The ghosts of those that died by their own hands. Their spirits remained trapped here, and they become vengeful, angry… murderous."

"I also heard that if you get lost in here, and if you have sadness in your heart, the Yūrei could find it," the fat one added, as he looked around, his skin paling and getting clammy, "Use it against you. And when you die because of them, it's due to you taking your own life. And then… you become one of them. Haunting this forest for the rest of your eternal afterlife."

Baron wanted to slap his two goons some good sense into their heads, right then and there. But a strange noise, an eerie silence filled the forest that caused the two boys to slowly back away, while Baron turned around to face it. But he smirked, as some parts of the legend was true: when people went into this forest, they didn't come out. Alive, that is.

Baron slowly walked backwards to his two followers, as he smirked. Though he spoke out loud, loud enough for Mako to hear him, "Have a fun time in this forest, Mako. You chose a pretty resting place. Knowing you, you'll be slitting your wrists open just to escape the pain." He then whispered as he turned around to follow his goons, as he chuckled mean and spiteful, "And I hope it's a slow bleed for you. Hehehehehe." And with that, the three ran out of the forest.

Hiding behind the bushes, Mako sighed, as he held on to the basket he currently fell flat on his butt. "Well, that was close." But then he looked around, and sighed, "I wish everybody would stop picking on me, just because I come back from this place every now and then."

It wasn't a secret that Mako wandered throughout the forest from time to time. He was mostly chased in or dared to go in, in which some people were hoping he'd get killed or commit suicide. Though nobody suspected that he would easily wander back out, alive and unharmed. Nobody knew how or why, but some say that he had made friends with the Tengu of the forest, in which they accepted him. So it only made it worse that they called him a demon.

Though something else caught his attention, as he heard rustling from the bushes. He blinked, as he looked around, and saw from it movement on the other side. Arching an eyebrow, and acting on curiosity than fear, he ventured forth to see what was on the other side. He easily scavenged through the bushes, and what he saw was a bit on the surprising side. There, crouched on her heels, was a young girl about seven years of age, in a black footie outfit, and had a flaming flip hairstyle. She seemed to be eating something, and acted like a wild animal when she did so.

Mako arched an eyebrow, as he spoke up, "Um… hello?"

The girl stopped, as she turned around, and looked at the boy with a look of confusion on her face. She had clear pale skin, brown eyes. But Mako didn't pay attention to that. Instead, he was looking at the butt, tail, and still kicking legs of a mouse that was struggling to get out of her mouth, fighting for its life.

"Umm, you do realize that mouse is still…" Mako began, looking rather nervous at it, but freaked out as the girl slurped the rest in, with only the tail sticking out. "Hey, spit it out!" he cried out as he ran towards her and tried to get her to open her mouth.

The sudden rush of movement, however, was taken by mistake as an attack. The girl spat the scared mouse out, as it scampered behind a tree trunk's root, as it saw what happened next. The girl grabbed the boy's right hand, and bit down hard, almost making it bleed uncontrollably. Though considering the action wasn't misinterpreted, Ashi also saw the mini-sword strapped to his belt, and thought he was someone that was serving the Samurai she was being trained to kill. Still working on martial art moves, she instead attempted to make him bleed… by biting off his hand.

Though Mako, who winched, didn't attack or falter. He saw the look of ferocity on her face, and felt she had misinterpreted his actions as an attack. Struggling to ignore the pain, he gently reached out to her with his other hand. Too focused on biting him, Ashi didn't see it until he was close enough. She would be ready to snatch the other hand, as soon as she bit off his fingers, but she didn't expect what happened next. With his left hand reaching out, he gently patted her on the head, stroking it, as if she were a puppy.

Ashi stopped gnawing at his hand, and was confused on this gesture or action. For the seven years of her life, she had been beaten, kicked, struck or smacked around with either hands, feet, or by her mother's staff. All those actions taught her to know and respect pain, and from that pain she learned fear and discipline. But this… she had never known a soft and gentle gesture. Let alone have it done to her in such a manner against someone she attacked. It felt… nice.

She stopped biting him, and merely smiled, liking the gesture as she softened.

Mako smiled, seeing she had calmed down, "See? Nothing to fear or worry about." Though he drew a blank, as he asked, "Do you have a name?"

Ashi's smile faded, as she looked to him, and she attempted to try to answer him. But all he got from her were grunts and straining sounds, almost as if she didn't know how to speak. Mako looked at her confused, as he asked, "What's wrong? Sore throat? Are you thirsty?"

Knowing she couldn't say anything, she lightly tapped her throat as he continued to guess what she was trying to tell him, "You're a mute?" she shook her head, as he asked again, "You can't speak?" though she still tapped her throat, until Mako asked, "You don't know how to talk?" Ashi shook her head.

"Oh," Mako realized that, and looked away, ashamed that he brought it up. But then suggested to her, "M-Maybe you could spell or write your name out" Mako bent down, and drew on the dirt, making strange symbols for her to see. When he looked at her, she seemed worried and confused, almost she was unprepared for what he was doing, as he realized, "You can't read or write… can you?"

Ashi sighed, as she hunched with her shoulders closing in, ashamed to look at him. However, the sounds of what seemed like birds, were actually screeching spirts, as Mako realized what that was, "Yūrei." He grabbed the girl's hand, as they both bolted, "Come on. We gotta get out of the opening and someplace safe."

Confused on this, the girl looked down at the boy's hand holding hers. She didn't know what it meant, but the gesture that he held her hand, guiding her and helping her… she was touched by this boy's strange attitude towards her. Her face seemed to go red from all this. She didn't know why, but this boy… he seemed to bring it out.

* * *

 **A little While Later**

It had started raining a while ago, and the two kids had found shelter. High up in a big thick tree, Mako and the girl were being kept dried by a makeshift roof Mako had made. Using thick leaved tree branches, Mako tied them together to make a makeshift tent for the two to stay under until the rain stopped. The two scooted together to keep warm and dry. Though for Ashi, being this close to someone she didn't know, but who treated her so nicely… she was feeling strange and warm about all this. It was confusing for her to say the least. But at the same time, she didn't want it to end either.

But Mako asked, curious about her, "So… what are you doing here in the forest? You don't look like you live here."

Ashi looked to him, and wanted to answer, but she didn't have the words for it. It was only by coincidence that an earthquake had caused her mountain temple to almost fall to the ground. In the cavern room where she and her sisters' slept in, a fissure crack was made. It was bigger than the one her mother had filled in that showed the land before her. Curious and fearless, she ventured out to see the world that Aku had made. The world her mother had claimed Aku had made with his kindness and generosity to those that served him. Her sisters tried to stop her, but her curiosity had gotten the better of her, and so she ventured out to the forest that she saw. Though she got lost in it, as well as scared as the area was unfamiliar… and she could feel something inhuman haunting all around her.

She curled up into a ball, not wanting to explain it, as Mako nodded, realizing that it wasn't something to bring up in discussion, "Sorry. I didn't mean to bring up something you didn't want to talk about."

Though a small growl emanating from either one of them caught each other's attention. Mako knew it wasn't his stomach, as he looked to the girl, whom looked embarrassed to say the least, as she tried to avert his gaze on all this.

Mako had to guess that this girl didn't have anything to eat in a while. He reached into the bag and pulled out what appeared to be to the girl was a yellow thing on the inside, but red and green on the outside. Mako gently gestured it to her, but she looked at it in confusion, and then to him for answers. Mako arched an eyebrow at her reaction, but then figured she might not know what it was, as he gestured and explained, "It's a mango. A fruit. You know, you eat it?"

Ashi, a bit hesitant on that, as she had never seen anything like this ever, eating only what they gave her in the cavern lair. Once again, her curiosity and confusion were written all over her face.

"Here, let me show you," Mako explained, as he took another piece out of the bag, and ate it, showing her.

Once she knew, she graciously took the piece he handed to her, and ate it. But as soon as she did, her eyes lit up like Christmas tree lights, and her cheeks blushed red. She let out the cutest squeal, as she curled up, though kicked her legs around. Mako had to smile at that, seeing this girl act like this. Though he had to wonder, how she couldn't possibly know anything about fruit at all.

'What kind of life is she living,' he thought to himself.

* * *

 **Fifteen Minutes Later**

The two were walking towards Mako's village, Neo Tokyo, and the girl was going with him. Mako told her she could wash up and relax at his home until her parents arrived. To which she seemed a bit… nervous about. But as they traversed further, something flew around her, causing her to stop in her tracks.

It was a small red ladybug, crossing her and his path, flying around past her face. She gasped at the creature, not in fear but in awes. She didn't know what they were called, but the sight triggered a memory she had a year ago.

So long ago.. back in the cave…

Ashi's eyes lit up as that memory was triggered

* * *

 **A Year Ago**

 **Cult of Aku Cavern HQ**

It was just a routine sparring exercise between her and Aki. They were no more than six years old by then. As they practiced a grueling series of blows and parries on one another, Ashi was distracted by the sudden arrival of a ladybug, having entered through a small crack in the wall of the arena.

"Wait!" the little girl spoke out, only able to say that one word. Aki was also intrigued by the creature as it flew between them. Not far from them, the High Priestess Azula took notice of her daughters' distracted state.

As she let the cute insect land on Ashi's outstretched finger, Aki leaned on her sister's shoulder in curiosity. It was such an interesting little creature as they both smiled in admiration.

"What is it," Aki asked. Not able to say more words, Ashi shook her head, but she and her sister were too entranced to care about answers.

"Ashi! Aki!" Their zealous mother called out. She towered over her daughters, staff in hand. Aki backed away at her presence as Ashi cowered in place.

Reaching out with her hand, the ladybug left Ashi's hand and landed on Azula's instead. The Priestess leaned in, as she silently glared at her daughter, while still keeping the ladybug between them on her index finger.

"These frivolous distractions are poisonous for your mission," The Priestess taught. "They are not part of our All-Father, Aku's Order."

She then used her other index finger, and promptly squished the poor insect right in her daughters' faces, with a droplet of the orange juices splashing against Ashi's cheek.

That day scarred the septuplets. But more so on Ashi.

* * *

 **Present Time**

Snapping out of her mild flashback, the insect flew away from her towards the boy. Ashi reached out, as though begging the insect to return to her where it will be safe. Her eyes widened as Mako took notice of the insect, and smiled, as he gently reached out to it.

Ashi's eyes widened with horror, as mentally, she begged, 'No. Please stop…' made notice of the creature and gently stretched forth his arm.

But then something happened Ashi didn't expect. It landed safely on his right finger, and then skittered around his hand. He turned sideways, showcasing a profile shot, and much to her surprise… he was smiling at it. The complete opposite of what her mother had done. Eh then gently allowed the ladybug to freely fly away, as he looked to the girl's surprised state.

He blinked, as he asked, "What? You never seen a ladybug before?"

Puzzled, Ashi then spoke up, albeit struggling, as she only heard the name once before today, "L-L… laaadie… buuug?"

Mako blinked, as he smiled, "Oh, cool. You can talk." But then he explained, "Yeah, Ladybug. Though they're not all female, they're just called that." He stopped to think on it, as he confessed, "Don't know why they call it a ladybug if they're not all females though." But then lit up as he pointed out, "Though my mom told me that if a ladybug lands on your hand, it'll give you good luck." Then he made a grossed-out face, as he grimaced, "Though she also said they're the living embodiment of the red string of fate. Blech!"

Ashi looked confused on that, and tugged at Mako's sleeve, getting his attention. Looking at her confused face, Mako explained, "Oh, um… well, my mom says that the Gods tie an invisible red cord around the ring or index finger of those that are destined to meet one another in a certain situation or help each other out in a certain way. They say that the two people connected by this red string or thread are destined lovers, regardless of place, time or circumstances. It can tangle or stretch, but it'll never break. They also say the ladybug is the physical manifestation of that red string."

Ashi wasn't completely understanding of the concept of love or marriage, but it sounded like someone important would stay by your side. She looked at the finger that the ladybug landed on, and then at the boy's finger. The ladybug had landed on her finger and then on his as it flew away. Did this mean that she and he were… destined?

Mako looked at the girl in question, and asked, "You okay?"

Ashi looked at the boy again, and blushed a little, seeing his face, as she and he could be destined together. It might not have been bad; she didn't know a whole lot about him, but he was kind and nice. She liked that about him as he wasn't like her mother. She slowly reached out for his hand…

But then suddenly, they heard the sounds of screeches and howling screams, as they turned to the blackened forest behind and around them. There, coming at them, looked like people. But they didn't seem like they were alive; they had gray and pale skin, yellow blackish teeth made into points, and milky blue and gray eyes. They were barely human… much less alive.

Mako paled at that, as he uttered just one word in what they were, "Yūrei." He then grabbed Ashi's hand, and both bolted, with Ashi still confused as to what they were, but knew from the boy's voice they weren't friendly.

As the Yūrei continued to chase after the two Mako and Ashi continued to run as fast as they could through the forest of danger. The spirits were all over the trees left and right of the two lost children. In every shadow, glowing eyes filled with hate met the kids' eyes as they looked for an escape route.

'Yūrei to the left, Yūrei to the right, and no way of out running them forever,' Mako thought as his eyes darted left and right, 'There's got to be some way out of here!' He looked back at the girl whose face said she didn't know what was going. 'No way I'm letting this Yūrei do whatever they want to her,' Mako thought to himself as the two now found themselves in a clearing, 'A samurai doesn't abandon those in need!'

Suddenly, the sound of wood cracking caught Mako's attention as he and Ashi looked towards the sound. It was one of trees that was now falling towards the two kids that would surely crush them to death. "Look out," Mako exclaimed as held Ashi back from the tree as it collided with the ground. The impact shook the ground and the surrounding forest as a cloud of dirt filled the air. The leaves on tree tops shook and the sound of birds fluttering their wings was heard in the air. After getting over the shook,

Mako opened his eyes to see the tree twice his size stand before him and the girl. He looked at the girl who was coughing from all the dirt that blew in face. "Are you oka-"

The next thing the two of them knew, two Yūrei had grabbed the two distracted kids, and pulled them apart from each other. The cries of the demonic spirits screeched in the air as they celebrated their victory. "Let us go," Mako yelled out as he tried to reach his sword but was cut off by the demonic hands. He looked to see the girl attempting to punch and bite her way free. Only for the Yūrei to throw her over the tree to the other side of the clearing. "No," he yelled out as he finally managed to reach his sword. He jammed his sword through the head of the Yūrei that was holding him as it screamed in pain. It released Mako as it held its head in pain. The other Yūrei turned to see what happened only for Mako to slice across it's chest causing it to collapse onto the ground.

Without a second thought, Mako climbed up the side of the tree as best he could. He held on to the bark while grabbing every branch he could to pull himself up. As soon as he reached the top, he saw the girl was already scampering up the tree but not faring as well as Mako. "You're okay," Mako exclaimed in relief as he pulled himself up. The girl smiled in relief and joy that her friend was safe as well. Just as Mako was about to jump over, he felt a pair of cold hands grab his shoulders, and began to pull him backwards.

Seeing this, Ashi jumped up and grabbed Mako's hand that was holding onto the tree and began to pull him towards her. She looked as saw Mako continued to pull himself towards her and saw the face of the Yūrei. The evil spirit's eyes were white as though they were completely lifeless, a huge shadow with black ooze was dripping from the spot that Mako stabbed it in, and most of its teeth were gone as it roared at the two children.

Ashi used all her strength and more as she tried to pull her first real friend free. But the Yūrei was proving much too strong for her and Mako as the only thing keeping them together were Ashi's hand on Mako's one hand. She looked sadly at Mako who gave her a serious look, "You have to go! Run as fast as you can," he told her. But Ashi shook her head no as tears formed in her eyes at his request, "You have to. I'll find you one day! I promise! No GO!" With his final word, Mako released his grip on Ashi, and she was sent flying down the tree with tears in her eyes.

Back on the other side of the tree, the Yūrei pulled Mako down, pushed him against the log, and stared at him with venom in its eyes as it breathed in his face. It was as though the cold wind of the underworld was flowing around Mako ready to take his soul into a dark place with no chance of escape. Mako stared back trying to hide his fear even with tears rolling down his eyes. He held his sword with his one hand. 'I failed Master Jack... I failed you mom,' Mako thought as he saw the Yūrei prepare to deliver the final blow, 'I really am weak. I couldn't even save one life...' As he closed his eyes accepting his death, he saw the image of the girl whose name he never learned falling backwards and crying for him.

Suddenly, a renewed sense of strength and bravery filled his body as he griped around the hilt of his sword tightened as the blade shined brightly. "Men and samurais don't make girls cry," he exclaimed as he opened his eyes to meet his opponent. As the Yūrei shot its hand forward ready to crush the young samurai in training's skull, Mako shot his sword up in the air and straight into the head of the Yūrei stopping its hand. It cried in pain worse than before as it let go of Mako who slid down the log as he looked at the screaming creature. A bright light began to shine where he had stabbed it and spread through the rest of the demon. Finally, a huge flash of light filled the area blinding the boy as he heard one last cry of pain.

After a moment, Mako slowly cracked his eyes open to see what had happened. There a few feet away from him were scorched marks as a small bit of smoke slowly rose into the air. It was all that remained of the Yūrei much to Mako's surprise and disbelief. He looked at his sword in amazement as he held it in the air, 'How... How did it do that,' he thought trying to figure out what had happened. "The girl," he said as he remembered something more important at the moment. He quickly stood up, returned the sword to his scabbard, and climbed up the log as fast as he could. 'Please be all right, please be all right, please be all right,' he thought to himself as he climbed as fast as he could.

When he reached the top of the log, he looked down for the girl hoping for her or footprints to find her. Only to discover that there was nothing. No footprints, no signs of a struggle, and no sign of her.

However, an explosion caught his attention, as he turned to face it. It was in the direction of where Neo Tokyo was.

* * *

 **Neo-Tokyo**

As soon as Mako got to the edge of the city, he stopped to catch his breath… but paled at what he was seeing.

Neo-Tokyo was under attack by Aku's Insect Drones. Beetle Drones were chasing after villagers left to right. Spider Drones were climbing up the walls, shooting out web blast nets to capture citizens, and taking them away with giant Weevil drones. Firefly drones were flying all around the place, setting the buildings on fire, along with giant Fire-Ant Drones firing rocket launcher blasts to destroy bigger places. It was slow but surely… Neo-Tokyo was being burnt to the ground, and its people enslaved to the forces of Aku.

Mako just stood there, looking at it in horror, but then snapped back to reality, as he whispered, "Mom… I have to find Mom."

He then bolted towards his home, avoiding the burning rubble that was buildings. And skillfully enough, dodging the Beetle And Bug Drones as they attempted to take him, but he dodged them all nevertheless. He then saw his home, still standing and not burning, as the fires had not touched his home yet. He bolted in, but stopped, as he noticed the front door had been busted down, and paled, as he realized something got in, as he rushed further inward.

"Mom! Mom!" he cried out, as he went into the living room.

But just as he was in there, he saw his mother; a fresh bruise on her left cheek, her lip bleeding, and her hair messed up, as she was on her knees, on the ground in front of someone. It was a woman, clothed in a black robe dress of sorts, with a crown of horns/antlers, and when she turned to face him, she wore an eerie red porcelain mask that held no sign of her facial features, not even her eyes, as they were black slits. It was like looking at a demon in front of you… and it wasn't Aku.

Mako… for the first time in his life… felt fear when this woman looked at him.

"Mako," his mother called out, getting his attention. It also gained the attention of the woman, as Asami pleaded, "Just leave my son be. I'll give you what you want."

The High Priestess looked to the boy, as she scowled in a voice of calm cruelty and malice, "You heard your mother, child. LEAVE!"

But Mako tensed up, closing his eyes, "I won't leave you, Mom!"

But Asami's fears disappeared as she smiled, "It'll be okay, sweetie. I'll handle this."

A reluctant Mako looked at his mother, and then looked at the masked woman. Even though her face was covered by a mask, he could tell, she was glaring at him fiercely because he could feel it. Then backed away, and ran out of there. But unknown to the Priestess or his mother, he managed to sneak into the kitchen, and under the sink. There, hidden by the grate, he witnessed what was going on. Although if he stayed longer, he might have regretted it…

The High Priestess then turned towards Asami, as she interrogated, "Now tell me… where is the Samurai?"

"Samurai Jack isn't here," Asami frowned, as she continued to stay defiant to this woman. "He hasn't been seen in fifty years. Everyone knows this. Why do you think your All-Father remains hiding in his lair?"

"YOU'RE LYING!" the High Priestess hissed, as her voice made Mako jump a bit, as she interrogated, "My sources claimed that the samurai was spotted here a year ago, and that your family cared for him." She then walked closer, her staff clanking on the ground, like a jackhammer that wasn't getting power, as she loomed over Asami, "I'm not leaving this city until I have my answer."

Asami sighed, as she looked to the priestess, and asked, "If I do this… do you promise…" and bowed her head and closed her eyes, "… to leave the rest of Neo-Tokyo, and my son, alone?" She looked up to the High Priestess, as she silently nodded her head in agreement, and Asami calmly answered, "Yes, he was here. But he left without saying hwere he would go. Sorry you invaded the city for nothing."

SCHNITK!

Asami cringed in pain as her back was arched, her face contorted in trying to tolerate pain… as the staff was shoved through her chest, right through her heart. The High Priestess leaned forward, digging it deeper, as Asami gasped but still maintained pride in her actions. "I wouldn't say it was all for nothing," the High Priestess calmly and evilly replied.

She then pulled the staff out, as Asami leaned forward, gasping as she clutched her bleeding wound. As the High Priestess was walking away, Mako came out, and stabbed at her thigh. She cried out in rage and pain, as a look of rage was frozen and growing on Mako's face; all he had for this woman was rage and hatred. It was almost as if everything he kept inside from all the bullying snapped him. But the Priestess slapped him across the room, next to his mother, as the sounds of flames began to build. Suddenly, the roof began to burn; the drones were already burning the place up.

The High Priestess pulled out the small sword that Jack had given him years ago, as she threw it into the ground, embedding it there. Ignoring the bleeding and the pain, she looked back, as she hissed, "I swore I would leave him be. But I don't have to save him or you." And then walked away, leaving the two to be burned in the flames.

Having just enough strength, Asami crawled to her unconscious son, and brought him close to her. As the flames began to spread and decimate the place, Asami held her son close, as she silently prayed, "Please… please let my Mako survive this. Let him be happy, have friends… and find love… please give him strength to find happiness… and not give up hope…"

The smoke and fire bellowed all around, as she used her body to shield her unconscious son, and then the fires cascaded down on them, as they were buried in the rubble.

Outside, the High Priestess was limping due to the stab wound. Though at that instant, Atilla, the big brawler of the Cult of Aku, was in front of her, as she looked to her, and slowly held up an unconscious Ashi. The High Priestess nodded, as she walked past them, with Atilla following as she carried the unconscious Ashi like she was a sack of potatoes. It was a good thing that Ashi was out cold… if she had learned the boy she had met was inside, she would have run to save him.

* * *

 **An Hour Later**

The once beautiful city that was Neo-Tokyo was nothing more than a burnt pile of ruins. The once glistening buildings of white and glass were now charred black and shattered all around. The plants were now decimated, all withered or destroyed by the drones or the fire they spread. And the people, all the adults were captured and killed/enslaved, though some of the children managed to get out. At that moment, tank-mobiled carriers were parked out, with eight-nine foot mechs that had motorcycle attributes were helping out grown males and females in futuristic samurai armor. These were the Army of the Samurai.

Some of the orphans were Arthur, who was cradling his tedding bear in losing his family and home. Baron, his brother, and a four year old girl with long blonde hair and a tattered white dress.

Though one of the samurai were inspecting one of the burnt houses, as they were pulling back the rubble. There, once they pulled it away, they saw the charred burnt remains of a woman, cradling her son. Though not a burn on him was shown, except for a burnt imprint on his back in the shape of the front of a wolf's head. Sure he was covered in soot, but he was still slowly breathing.

"This one's still alive," he reported. "It looks like his mother shielded him from the fire." The samurai carefully pried his mother's dead corpse, and carefully scooped up the boy, as he looked around at the scene, "Poor kid."

Even though Mako was still unconscious, what he had experienced an hour ago, and what he would have to face again, it would carry with him for the rest of his life.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Destinies and Prophecies; Training and Becoming a Warrior**

* * *

 **Once again, thank you, Sideways865 for helping me with this chapter.**


	6. The Training Begins and Continues

**Samurai Jack the Sword Awakens**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** **Destinies and Prophecies; Training and Becoming a Warrior**

* * *

 **The Caravan of the Army of the Samurai**

Within the barrens of a long-slowly drying out forest, animals were doing their best to survive. Whatever few were left. Yet another example of Aku's never-ending need to destroy all that was good and innocent. As a squirrel was taking the only good acorn off the ground and near a living tree, the ground began to shake. And not an impact tremor, but more of a shaking earthquake. Suddenly, the little squirrel scampered up a tree, as a literal mobile Japanese home was driving through on seven monster truck wheels, and spewing out smoke from the four tail pipes sticking out of its sides, as more home-mounted vehicles drove to follow it, all in Japanese style.

The caravan moved on, like an armored convoy train through the trail that was forest and desert. The army of the Samurai was a rebel resistance of humans fighting against Aku. They stylized and based their training on Samurai Jack as best they could, as they based everything from stories of how Samurai Jack was trained. To this, they molded themselves in training in every known martial arts, combat styles, as well as educated themselves in every known languages, survival skills, medical and military training, as well as the philosophy of a samurai itself. Their equipment was power armor that gave them strength enhancement with their already-unbelievable combat prowess and stamina. And each samurai was equipped with a vehicle-alternate form mech, whether truck or common motorcycle.

The caravan was on tractor-wheel or tank-wheeled apparatuses and were as big as cities. Each building-sized vehicle was ranging from house to city-sized. From housing to armories, landing ports or home bases; the caravan was a state on itself, being mobilized and moving around, like the Hebrews who left Egypt and were as big as any nation. All engines powered by steam and coal, making it hard for Aku's forces to track them down, as they only tracked down digital energies.

In the center of the Caravan was an island-sized base, to which command centered everything. Around it were the battle vehicles, medical centers, and housing complexes. But behind in the rear, the caboose of the caravan, was a school-gymnasium car that ran on six tank wheels, which was the recruitment center, to which all the young orphans were to be 'recruited' into the new lives they were forced to be put in thanks to the Evil that was Aku.

* * *

 **Recruitment/Equipment Car**

 **Training Hall**

In the large room filled with training equipment left and right, all the children saved by the army were sitting in different groups. Most of the survivors of Neo Tokyo were sitting together while others from other settlements were in their own groups.

The only lone one was Mako who was sitting by himself looking deep in thought.

"Good day everyone. I hope you all had a good night's rest."

The new voice caught everyone's attention as they looked for the source of the voice. Before them was short being looking like a cross between a fowl and a man with crème feathers. He had a long mustache going down to his waist and had a pony tail that reached his upper back. He had a pair of spectacles over his old eyes, wore a red cloak that cover his feet, and held a walking stick that gave off a wise prescience about him.

Everyone looked in surprise at the talking bird as he looked at the group of confused children. "Now then, we have much to do today. So, we should begin immediately," the bird continued as he pulled out a scroll from his cloak.

"Did that chicken just talk," a random voice came from the crowd.

"No way! That's a turkey if I ever saw one," another voice came from the crowd

The bird man cleared his throat as he returned his attention to the children. "For the record children, I am a fowl, not a chicken and most certainly not a turkey," the fowl man responded to the children, "I am Master Virgil and I will be your teacher while you are with the Army of the Samurai."

"But why are we here," another voice came out of the crowd. He was a young boy around Mako's age, Asian in appearance, same build as Mako, but he had dark brown eyes, and had short, black hair in a butch cut, "Other than still being alive."

"Yes, I am getting to that, young Okajima," Virgil said as he moved in front of the groups with their attention on him, "Mind you, I've only had five thousand years to prepare this speech," he continued as he cleared his throat again. "Every person has a gift" Virgil began to explain to the children, "and in that gift, lies their destiny. All of you despite the misfortunate circumstances that befell all of you are the new heroes of this world. Chosen to follow in the footsteps of Samurai Jack in his mission and bring hope to the people in the fight against Aku.

All the children became surprised and shocked by Virgil's words. From mention of the great Samurai Jack to the objective they were about to be trained for.

"I am very wise," Virgil continued as he flipped a chalk board over with a schedule on it, "I and one other shall instruct you all of the ways of the samurai and to being heroes. Ones that inspire hope in the citizens of this world as the Samurai has done over the years."

Due to his massive disrespect to those he saw were beneath him, Baron huffed in silence. "Just great... We get courage training from a talking chicken," he whispers to his friends who snickered, "The talking meal's training is just what that cur-"

"HEY KIDS, YOU WANT SOME CAKE BEFORE WE BEGIN TRAINING!?"

From out of nowhere, a huge shadow like being with tentacles whipping all around appeared in front of Baron's group. In its hand, a large knife was held downward ready to stab the children. Its face was covered in shadows aside from a toothy grin filled with fangs and glowing demonic yellow eyes.

They all scream with a green haired girl hugging blue haired one who blushes while another girl hugs the non-affected Mako who didn't blush at all, but blinked in surprise on what he was seeing before him. Baron and his gang secretly pee their pants from fear.

The being came out of the shadows holding the knife normally while holding a cake and begins cutting pieces, "Come on, why don't you all have some cake? You can't start training on an empty stomach you know."

The being had the appearance of a yellow humanoid bipedal octopus. He was about 8-9 feet tall and possessed a large, bulbous head with a large smile that didn't seem to break, even when he spoke up, and small beady eyes. He had two feelers as arms, with two fingers each, and utilized the rest of his tentacles to walk with. He wore a black academic dress, a small black squarish academic cap with a yellow tassel, and a large black tie with a yellow full moon on it.

"Koro, in all due respect, I am attempting to steel these children for the path before them," Virgil spoke out feeling annoyed at how the calm atmosphere he had made was shattered by this new being's appearance, "Aside from comforting with your cake, the knife is not helping them very much."

"What do you mean? Everyone loves cake," he asked as he noticed the knife in his hand and realized that the kids weren't used to seeing an octopus man yet. "Oh, the knife. Apologies, Virgil," he said as he zoomed back to the door in a flash of wind and sound, surprising the kids with much shock at his speed. "I'll save this for the children afterwards," he said as he left the room.

The room was silent for a moment as everyone took in the human shaped octopus that previously stormed suddenly disappear just as quickly. Through the silence, two hands shot up. One belonging to Nagisa, and the other being Mako's. "Uh, Master Virgil," Mako began to say.

"Who or what was that," the blue haired boy finished asking.

Virgil took out a cloth and began cleaning his glasses, "That was Master Koro. Another teacher who has a habit of appearing out of nowhere," he answered the two while dealing with the stress he was feeling from that outburst, "He will also be teaching you while you are with the Army of the Samurai."

Both boys sweat dropped, as they both thought, 'Teach us what exactly?'

Suddenly, Koro returned again in another explosion of wind and sound. This time he was wearing a samurai helmet while wielding four chainsaw shaped swords in each tentacle, "KIDS, YOU WANNA SEE SOME OF THE GEAR YOU'LL BE USING ON THE FIELD?!"

All the kids screamed again. They were filled with so much fear that it felt like their hearts had jumped out of their mouths.

"Master Koro, please," Virgil exclaimed in anger getting the Octo Man's attention, "These children have been through enough recently without you adding more fuel to that fire!"

Koro stopped, as he took the helmet off, as even though his smile didn't fade, his voice rung with realization, "Oh sorry. What am I thinking?"

"You can't be serious! The chicken is one thing," Baron shouted, as he stood up, and pointed to both Virgil and then Koro, "But you expect us to learn from some kind of alien fre-?"

"How rude! I was born and raised on Earth, making me an Earthling! Thank you very much," Koro said while shaking his tentacles in anger and having an angry look on his face. "And as for my teaching skills, let's just say I'm here to help you out with phys ed on how to deal with opponents that are, shall we say… of the Aku-based variety."

The blue haired young man rose his hand, as Koro looked to him, and asked, "Yes, Nagisa?"

The young four-year-old stood up, and asked, "Um, what exactly do you mean by Aku-based variety?"

"An astute question, my boy," Koro stated, as he picked behind him a b-b gun, as he aimed it for his hand, "Take this gun for example, seems harmless as it only fires bbs. But…" Suddenly, he fired it, as his right tentacle was blown off, and fell to the floor wiggling around like a fish out of water. The kids jumped up and scooted away, but Koro calmed them down as he stated, "But it's loaded with anti-me bbs, which can physically harm me. However, if given enough time…" and suddenly, the severed limb regrew back from the stump, as the kids looked in shock at this, "Given a few seconds, I recover as quickly and regenerate faster than normal." His smile became foreboding, as he stated, "But I'm not the only being that has this ability. Aku possesses it. As future warriors of the Army of the Samurai, you'll be given the tough task of fighting an opponent that can regenerate much faster, as well as inhuman abilities. Not only am I a teacher that can give you knowledge and learn from it, but I will also be your target practice. Fight me as you would fighting Aku… or one of his demonic minions. If any and all of you will be expected to fight against evil, you must learn how to fight it."

The kids all seemed to take this in, but none more focused on this, as Mako, as he seemed determined to make the most of it as he could. But the mood was ruined, as Koro whipped all around them, as they now had in their hands a paper plate with a slice of cake on it, as Koro's silliness returned, "But before we get there, you must learn the proper tools and knowledge of the world to utilize said strategies and tactics. That and you kids need a good meal. If your minds and health aren't aglow with a full mind or stomach, then a teacher hasn't done his or her job. Dig in!"

* * *

 **Later On**

 **Bunk Car**

The Bunk Car was what its name was. It was a small island car vehicle with eight monster truck wheels, with buildings built to be dorms and bunkers. It was also where the younger cadets that had yet to be assigned to live until they were given a squad. There, Mako and Arthur bunked, though Arthur was on top bunk, as he looked out the window of the camp. Nagisa and the green-haired girl, named Kaede, were bunked separately, as well as others. Baron, given that he was noble, was given the suite bunk; the bunks for those of noble lineage, believing that they were the chosen ones to lead. It was what Commander Elektra, one of the founders of the Army of the Samurai believed.

Though Mako looked out at the night skies… uncertain of the future on this.

* * *

 **3 Years Later**

 **Armory Car Station**

The Armory Car station was massive and large, big enough to be an air carrier as it was on 15 hover station units that helped it hover above the ground. The building was smooth and armored, but inside was where the real treasure was located. Inside were conveyer stations that had motorcycles of different designs. Some of them transformed into large bipedal robots that walked over to refueling and reloading stations. Another corner were soldiers getting refitted for new weapons, both samurai and firearms, while armor was being repaired and recharged. They were being recharged on a port of their upper middle back where a fuel cell was being replaced. This was also the training place to show the cadets their basic skills in weaponry in the future, as well as to understand what they had. Which was what was going on.

There, standing at attention watching the scene fold before them in the Armory station, Mako and those of assigned units stood at attention. Mako was much older, eleven now, as were others like him. Arthur too, yet he was still plump as ever. Mako and the others were wearing black suit leotard spandex armor, with leather top armor as well. They all wore leg guard boots, with the outer part showing the black armor with buckles, and their feet wearing slipper-like metal toe and heel boots. Each one was differently colored much to each's choice. It was one of the only freedoms that the cadets/soldiers had: customize their armor, weapons, and their vehicles. Of which one of the instructors were showing them.

He was a man of thirty, Asian, and a dashing young man with spiky black hair and eyebrows and piercing dark eyes. He had a tall and muscular build. He dressed professionally in a black samurai suit, but with the armor part turned down, with black spandex and outer leather shell jacket and thigh pants, boots with a gun holster vest. He would have been best described as being 'cool' by any of the young or growing cadets. His name was Korasaba, one of the most talented and feared swordsman in japan, as was also one of the instructors for the cadets.

He was firing one of the guns at a mannequin wearing a gray suit of samurai army armor. He stopped, as the bullet shells fell to the ground, as he instructed, "Neo Titanium and Kevlar 18 body armor and helmet. Complete with respirators and a sealant for water submersion. Yours, when you make the cut."

He then picked up another gun, as he showed it to the cadets, "This is what we call the Lawgiver. It's a 25 round sidearm." He then put it down and picked up an assault rifle as he showed it folded and unfolded into an assault rifle and a sniper rifle, "This is the Death Dealer. An assault rifle carrying 55 rounds, and is capable of snapping from assault to sniper mode." He then put down the rifle, as he picked up the gun again, but went on through other firearms, including a shotgun and a magnum, "We also possess several other models, but each have mission-variable voice-programmed ammunition. For example…" he then pointed the gun at the wall, as he called out, "Signal flare." It then shot forth a flare at the wall, to which it lit up the room as the cadets, including Mako, shielded their eyes from the bright red light.

Korasaba put the gun down, as he sternly looked at the cadets, "Yours, 'if' you make the cut."

He then walked over to another table and picked up a katana hilt and handle with nothing on it, until he whipped it. It fully extended into a katana bade as he held it up to showcase, "Scimitar class samurai weaponry. The blades are collapsible to provide room, but when activated extends the blade and locks it in shape. They can come in a variety of styles and shapes, but they all possess the same feature: the blades are constructed from Vibram-Adamantium, making the metal indestructible and shock absorbent. Meaning in hammers, clubs, and other blunt weaponry, they have the destructive force of a tank and can shatter barriers easily. Though in blades like this one…" He sliced a pillar of onyx that was on display… and three slabs fell to the ground, "… are capable of slicing anything as the blade's density is no thicker than a molecule. Any blade is standard issue. Along with a collapsible bo staff for long range combat with a taser tip for other use."

He then put the sword down, as he walked over to two technicians working on a Bike Mech still in bike mode. The bike was slightly old as it was dusty and barely in good shape. The model seemed more like a muscle bike than a fast or armored bike. Korasaba then pointed at it, and explained, "Mark 4 Vehicle mechs, each one in a different default vehicle mode ranging from motor bikes to support vehicles. Each with onboard A.I.s to assist the rider, and equipped with mini gun cannons, missile launchers, and wheel spikes for either vertical and terrain ascensions or for combat use." He looked to the technicians, "Ready?"

The first technician nodded, "Yes, sir." And then powered up the bike.

It slowly began to transform into its robot mode, and towered over 8-9 feet, much like a certain octopus. It looked at the cadets with its lone headlight eye, as it spoke in a robotic toned but humanly friendly voice, "Hello. My name is OTTO. I-I-I-I…" But then the Bike Mech began to sputter and spark, as he sputtered out, "M-M-M-MALFUCTION. MALFUNCTION." He then shook and sputtered, as he fell flat on his back on the floor, shutting down.

Korasaba sighed, as he looked to the cadets, "Yours, if you can ever get it to work right."

The cadets all laughed at this, taking in the unintentional joke. Though there seemed to be only two that didn't laugh. Korasaba, for obvious reasons. And Mako, who paid astute attention to this, even after three years. He seemed to be the only one that took all this seriously at such a young age. Because he had a goal to make.

Korasaba then spoke up again, as he continued the lesson, "All of these things you see here are merely extensions of you. For that is what a weapon is: an extension of a warrior. You must learn to master yourself before you master these. At the end of the day, when you're all alone in the dark, the only thing that counts is what's in you. Your will to make what you want to happen. A samurai's will." He then paced around, as he continued, "And at times, you will be alone when you take up the sword and to uphold the ideals that is the code of the samurai. For most of us, there's only death on the battlefield. For the few of us that survive, there is always the proud loneliness of being a Wandering samurai. Even we must make that path, wandering the world, spending every chance we have taking justice to those who prey upon the weak and innocent. This is what it means to be a samurai. You all are capable of being honorable and courageous, but this is the commitment I expect when you don the armor and holster the weaponry. We die so that innocents don't, it's as simple as that. When you put on the armor and grab your sword, the life you lead stops being your own." The students were silent, as they allowed the seriousness of this speech to sink in, as Korasaba then finished, "But first, we need to get you up to physical condition before that happens. So today… we train."

* * *

 **An Hour Later**

 **Rock Climbing Training**

The training was simple for the group of kids to climb up a cliffside. The idea was to build up stamina and to quickly do it in record time. Though nobody included the idea of no ropes… or doing it over a molten lava pit. Some of the students were doing their best to climb up the rocky side, albeit they were sweating and panicking like crazy. Baron was having a rather easy go at it, as he used his two minions to pull him up; he had a rope tied around his waist as he climbed, while the other two were hauling him up like a sack of potatoes. Though there were those struggling; the blue-haired boy and the green-haired girl now at the age of 7, and both struggling. Arthur, still overweight and wearing a red and black getup similar to the others, while a dark tanned boy around an age higher than Arthur, a bit bulky, and wearing a yellow attire with a headband around his short black hair, as fear pierced his brown eyes too. Another boy was one with short orange brown hair with orange eyes, Asian Caucasian, and the same build as Mako, who wore an Orange getup similar to the other boys. And finally, there was an Asian girl with long blonde hair that reached her shoulders, green eyes, and wore a yellow and black attire like the green-haired girl.

The green-haired girl strained, as she bellowed out, "This… sucks!"

"Quit complaining, and just keep climbing," the blonde groaned, as she grasped another climbing ledge. "You wanna be fried by the molten lava? Then just suck it up and climb!"

The green-haired girl groaned, as she reached up to grab the ledge. But suddenly, the rocks underneath her gave way, causing her to fall down, right on the blonde girl. Then suddenly, the two collided in with the bigger kid, and so and so… until everyone was atop of Mako.

He struggled to even remotely hold everyone up at this point, feeling strain and strife. He groaned, as he managed to hold them up, "This… sucks!"

However, Mr. K came down on a hover platform, as he looked at Mako and taunted, "C'mon, Kid. Ditch the dead weight and get it over with. You'll never get far if you keep getting pushed down by the dead weight."

"Say what?!" both the blue haired and green haired girls shouted.

The big hefty one, aside from Arthur, panicked immensely, "Oh please don't drop us! I know technically we're weighing you down like this, but isn't it too inhuman to do that? You're not the heartless type…?"

As the big hefty one kept panicking to talk, Mako kept straining himself to push further up. The grip on his boots were slipping… until finally, the weight gave in, and they were all sent pummeling down to the lava below… until a yellow blur swooped in and scooped them up. Last thing they knew was that they were all gently set down on their feet, as their mentor, Koro, was smiling away, as he sighed in relief.

"Phwoo, that was a close one," Koro admitted. He looked to the recovering students in row, as he spoke up their names.

"Nagisa," he addressed the long haired blue-haired boy.

"Kaede," he spoke to the green-haired pig-tailed girl.

"Hunk," he addressed to the hefty Samoan boy.

"Rika," he said to the blonde-haired girl.

"And Hiroto…." He addressed the orange-haired boy. And then Koro gave the final results, "You are all officially dead."

They all lowered their heads, even as instructor Korasaba showed up, and walked over, as he explained, "You each barely pulled yourselves up. Although you were close, and slipped, it's a normal thing to almost plummet to one's death. But you failed because you couldn't find a way to get yourselves back up."

Hiroto interrupted, as he tried to ask, "But Korasaba-sensei, we couldn't have found a way up. We were falling."

"Except when cadet Mako managed to catch all of you by himself," the instructor stated.

"But you also told him to drop us," Kaede pointed out.

Rika nodded, as she looked to Mako, "You should have dumped us anyway. Would have passed if we weren't dragging you down."

"The reason why he wouldn't drop you was because he was the only one that passed," Koro pointed out. "None of you tried to push as he did. Even when the stakes were high and there was nowhere to go. He wouldn't allow his fellow teammates to die like that. In which, that's why he passed."

"Huh?" all the cadets asked, including a confused Mako.

"Being a samurai's tough," Korasaba explained, still maintaining his cool side. "In this way of life, you've got to push yourself. Go beyond physical limits. Not many can do that, except for those who push hard, and harder as it comes along. But physical strength isn't enough by yourself. You also need to rely on your teammates to be even more stronger than ever."

"A twig will snap on its own, but a bundle of twigs will be as strong as a trunk," Koro lectured. "You are more than the sum of your parts. To truly be unstoppable, you must be a team that works like a well-oiled and highly tuned machine. So… on your off-time," he then wiggled his tentacles around in a playful manner, while still maintaining a smile, "… Have fun! Bond. Form the threats of friendship in a tight-knit quilt!"

Everyone, including Korasaba, sweat dropped, as they said, "Um… okay?"

Korasaba arched an eyebrow at the octopus, as he asked "You sure you're not a kid?"

* * *

 **Later On**

 **Lunchtime**

 **Mess Hall**

All squads and cadets were in line for their food service in the mess hall. The line was automated by robots, and were serving others a variety of what they were asked to be given. Arthur was up, as a robotic hand put on his plate a heaping plate of spaghetti and meatballs. He smirked, as he was about to go forward in line… but was stopped by Baron and his two goons as they towered at him. Feeling meek and not looking for a fight, he relinquished his plate to Baron, who smirked, "Thank you for your generous donation." And then handed the plate to his goons, who devoured it like animals.

Arthur sighed in defeat, even as Mako, Nagisa, Hunk, Kaede, and even Hiroto walked up. Kaede asked, "How can you just let them take your food like that?"

Arthur shrugged, "Nah, it's okay. Besides…." Suddenly, he face-vaulted into Mako's plate, and shocking everyone, ate the whole plate in 7 second slurps. Once he was done, he belched out, and smirked, "Mako always lets me eat his."

Mako smirked, while Hunk blinked, "That's a big appetite."

Mako nodded, "You guys have no idea."

* * *

 **Later that Night**

Mako was asleep in his bunk with Arthur on the top bunk nearly sinking down on to him. Though when his clock hit 5 AM, Mako shot up awake, as he blinked, "Mom?"

But suddenly, a pair of hands and a blanket flooded above his head, and everything went black, but gave him time to cry out, "Hey!"

Once the blanket was taken off, Mako was out in the middle of a hallway, with other cadets his age and those of his pers, laughing at him. He looked down and saw that he was still in his pajamas. All of them laughed and pointed at the confused and bewildered boy. He looked around, even seeing a few of his bunkmates holding back their giggles and laughs. But only one of his fellow cadets were in the back, smirking. It was Baron. It was painfully obvious he had set this whole thing up.

"What's going on around here," someone shouted, causing all their giggling to cease, as they walked in.

Mako paled, even though everyone still laughed, as he sighed and looked grimaced, "Oh boy…"

* * *

 **Commander's Quarters**

The place was neat and tidy; everything you would expect of a commander's office and quarters. Mako, who was still in his pajamas, was sitting down with his hands between his legs and his legs crossed, his head bowed down in shame, while he was being stared down by the one in the room towering before him, with her desk in between the two.

The woman was in her twenties, Asian, a slim and slender figure, with long black hair in a ponytail that reached down to her butt, brown eyes sharpened to a glare, and her distinguished feature was a mechanical right arm. She was wearing a white and black version of samurai armor but without the armor plating, with only a tight white leather jacket with two straps going across her chest, and her tail coat going down to her ankles. She was Elektra, the Commander of the Army of the Samurai, and she was also the cadet's headmistress.

She was currently putting out a cigarette, and looked down on the boy, as she spoke, "I understand these three years have been difficult for you adjusting. These latest pranks are no mystery to me."

It seemed the years that Mako stayed with the Caravan weren't an easy one. Baron and his goons had been making his life harder for things to come. And it didn't help matters as most of everyone was part of a noble lineage or had a huge social status. Apparently, others like him were just of 3rd Class citizens, and only used as cannon fodder. It seemed that most of the leading heads believed that nobility and royalty would save the world. This was brought on from the fact that Jack was a prince from the Fallen empire that he was rescued from. And that the Army of the Samurai believed it was their nobility that would bring about victory. In other words, kids like Baron were born lucky, a kid like Mako was only lucky just to be born.

"But it seems you're having trouble fitting because of your own fault," Elektra pointed out. "Get in with the status quo and know your place, Mako Hamato." She then put out her cigarette, as she sat down, "Now get out of here; I don't wanna see your sorry face again."

Mako bowed, as he got up and walked out, closing the door behind him. As he turned to the left heading back to his barracks, he saw Baron waiting outside for him, as he had his arms folded and smirking.

Mako just wanted to pass him and go, but Baron wouldn't let it as he smirked, and whispered loud enough for him to hear, "You should just quit. A fatherless outcast has no place of being a samurai."

But before he could figure it out, he was suddenly sent flying off his feet, and landed face first on the ground. In a quick flash, Mako had crouched and swipe-kicked Baron off his feet, sending him crashing face first. Mako stood up quickly, as he brushed his shoulder, "You should watch your footing. You might slip easy like that again." And walked back to his barracks.

Baron groaned, slowly getting back up, but glared with fumes right at the retreating form of Mako. "This means war, you nobody," Baron growled.

* * *

 **Years Later**

 **Daughters of Aku Sacred Temple**

The Daughters of Aku, whether out of mercy or dedication to their beliefs, made sure their efforts didn't outright kill them. A dead assassin is of no use to Aku. However, as if contradicting themselves, the more the seven grew up over the next decade, the more the cultists pushed them further, with deadlier trials and tribulations at every turn. As of now, the seven daughters were budding teenagers on the path to becoming grown women.

Their next major trial was one that tested their strength and agility to new heights, quite literally. A large chamber existed for the sole purpose of this exercise. The objective was to reach from one end of the great chasm to the other, jumping onto tall and large stone structures to reach across, whilst avoiding the pit of stalagmites and other sharp rock formations far below. The High Priestess stood on an observation platform, overseeing the training exercise.

As the sisters jumped across, Ashi slipped on the dust that settled on the summit of one of the rocks and fell, her heightened reflexes being her saving grace as she held on for dear life on a ledge. One of the sisters with wild spikey hair, Aki, who witnessed her elder sister's accident, took a leap to her position to lend her a hand up.

"Stop!" commanded her mother. All seven sisters stood in awe as the High Priestess leapt from her platform all the way next to Aki with consummate grace and skill. "The weak have no place with Aku."

Just like that, not even taking a second look back, the Daughter of Aku resumed her jumping and finished ahead of the others in record time. However, unknown to the Priestess, Aki looked back in worry for her sister, as she continued to go on.

That only left Ashi now.

No sacrifice was too great for the cult, and if they needed to cast out or sacrifice one of their own to appease their All-Father, so be it. The zealot looked down on her daughter as she dangled in place, reeling in fear of the danger below. She didn't share her daughter's concern as she thrusted the bottom end of her staff down on Ashi's exposed hand. Pain shot through her as her grip loosened.

"Are you weak?" the Priestess questioned.

Ashi's response was a sweaty, pained grunt.

She drove the staff into her hand harder, to emphasize her question as it caused more pain. "Are you weak?!" she repeated, her daughter's pained, silent crying whimpers were the only answer.

The Priested continued to twist it, the crunching of bones getting more and more audible, as she angrily asked, **"ARE… YOU… WEAK?!"**

Ashi screamed and launched herself from her vulnerable position, barrel-rolling in mid-air as she regained her footing on the top and finished her test, also in record time.

"Yes," the High Priestess mused, her smile grew from behind her expressionless red mask. "The Fire of Aku that he has blessed you with stirs inside _all_ of you…"

The following week, their next trial awaited. This one would be a test of their reflexes and resourcefulness. Another chamber awaited the Seven Daughters' arrival. The torches and lights were blown out as the High Priestess sealed them inside. They remained in complete, pitch black darkness. They were tasked with navigating a labyrinth of caves, with twists and turns whilst being shot at with flaming arrows from their instructors high above them. It was a dangerous task, but they trained for this for several years by now. The danger meant nothing to them.

Their mother's voice echoed through the caverns, as she began the lesson "To defeat The One, your senses must be sharp."

A barrage of flaming arrows surrounded the adolescent trainees. With virtually little to no cover, their only option was to stay mobile. The sisters made jumps and leaps around the winding passages and walls, as the elevated position of the archers was always apparent, all thanks to the lit arrowheads they used.

The Daughters' vision improved in the dark over time, as they could tell what was a rock formation from a ledge, a dead end from a way out. While her sisters dodged and evaded the flaming bolts with ease, Ashi began to grow adept at catching the arrows and tossing them aside, dimly lighting a safe path for the others to follow, in a feat of impressive reflexes and skill.

The High Priestess was quick to take notice, as her interest soared, as the archers' frustration increased as they fired more and more sporadically. Aki and two of the other girls, a girl with a flip hair style, Ari, and one with a bowl bob haircut, Avi, were pinned down at the mouth of a small cave close to the exit, the fire from the arrows landing near them lighting up their position. In an unexpected move, Ashi jumped from behind them snatching a bolt from midair that was meant for Aki's head. Rolling on the ground as she landed, she threw the still flaming bolt as high and as hard as she could at the sparks of flame where her teachers stood.

The archer's porcelain mask cracked and split as her own arrow was launched back at her, between her eyes. Her body fell from her vantage point and was subsequently impaled by a sharp rock formation below. With the priestesses in a brief shock of the turn of events, Ashi gave the hand signal for her sisters to advance, all of them advanced to the finish line, none of them suffering as much as a scratch.

By the time the archers regained their composure, their students had already passed their test admirably. The sisters lay exhausted, some resting on the rocks, others catching their breath with Ashi smiling a devilish grin at her teachers and her mother who sat in an observation post next to the archers. This was the first time one of their own had lost her life in the service of training the Daughters of Aku, but her life was far from the last.

This show of unorthodox tactics impressed the High Priestess, as she rose from her seat and clapped in admiration. She then waved off the archers to clean up the mess and dispose of the body.

Walking away, her second in command, the Vice Priestess confronted her. "High Priestess, your daughters have killed one of our subordinates in a training exercise!"

"Yes, my aide," the High Preistess replied, with barely a hint of concern in her voice. "Her death will be the first of many, many who will give their lives in this noble cause we will endeavor together. The glory of Aku will rise us above _all_ the rest of his subjects, as we will find favor in Him!"

"Truly what an honor, my Mistress," The Vice Priestess relented as she bowed. "These times with the Samurai have driven us to the extreme. Even with him missing for fifty years, his legend and memory still haunt our Lord All-Father. I feel as though he is preparing a strike against our Lord and Master," feared the Vice Priestess. "I advise we organize scouting parties to track the Samurai's movements."

"That we can agree upon," The High Priestess placed her hand on her advisor's shoulder. "The time to strike at him will come, but our preparation will require many more years of training for my daughters. Organize a few handfuls of your best to stalk him from the shadows, but the work of killing him shall be the duty of my own flesh and blood whom we will send after him."

"Yes, High Priestess. Aku will find us favor."

"Aku _shall_ find us favor."

The High Priestess returned to the antechamber that held the idolatrous statue of Aku, and offered a prayer at the steps to the Altar. "Their time is almost at hand," she smiled. "Once they succeed where so many have failed, you will again honor us with your presence!" She bowed down before her God, believing he has accepted her offering of her own daughters as assassins to rid the world of Samurai Jack.

* * *

 **That Night**

After their training, the Daughters were asleep in their chamber, all sleeping on the floor. There were no beds nor were there floor mats to even sleep upon. It was as if they were being trained as assassins but treated less than human. The High Priestess believed comfort would weaken and soften them to the point of failing. And as such, they were given less to no comfort.

All the sisters slept. Except for Ashi, who sat with her back at the wall. She looked at the wall beside her, imagining a window as the only means of viewing the world outside of the cavern fortress. She imagined what she saw in the crack that was sealed up that day; the world of green, blue, light and beauty. It was her only comfort in knowing as soon as her mission was over, once the Samurai was dead, she could be free of this one thing. But no matter what, it still felt empty, even with her sisters.

For a moment, Ashi slowly reached up with her right hand, and patted and rubbed her head. The feeling was still foreign to her, but it was warm. Though it didn't feel the same as it did years ago; it felt differently when the boy had done it for her. She felt warm, happy… and safe when it was him. It was the first time that such gentleness was given to her. And even now, she used it to calm herself or to give her comfort in this world that she lived in. her sisters, when they were awake, often found it strange for her to do such action as that. But it didn't matter to her, as she was still happy by the action. Though now, she thought about the boy that had shown such action to her.

She looked up at the wall, imagining that window again, and spoke to herself in question, "I wonder… what is that boy doing now?"

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The Sword Lost but Found; The First Steps…**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I apologize if there wasn't much to show in the flashbacks, but I promise in future chapters, the training will be shown more in flashbacks. And for those of you who are wondering, yes Virgil is from Mighty Max, and the strange squid creature is Koro-Sensei from Assassination Classroom. I figured Virgil would be an awesome character for guidance and teaching and Koro-Sensei… well, the Army of the Samurai need somebody who's just as fast, tough, and regenerative as Aku to fight against.**

 **Virgil: Kelsey Grammar (Because he's close to Virgil's voice as it gets)**


End file.
